Sobrevivir un año mas contigo
by Estelmagika
Summary: Chap. 8 por finnn!. Un añito mas en compañía de Lily y los Merodeadores, lleno de situaciones divertidísimas y ¿por qué no? romance del mas tierno...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: personajes de Rowling, ideas mías, dinero de Rowling, yo pobre.

"Sobrevivir un año más contigo"

Capítulo 1: "De cómo llegar a la estación y no morir en el intento"

Petunia Evans abrió los ojos, intentando averiguar que era lo que la había despertado. Posó su mirada en el reloj azul que estaba en su mesita de noche y notó que las agujas indicaban las nueve de la mañana. Luego de reflexionar que las nueve de la mañana era un horario adecuado para que la gente normal se despertara, despegó la cabeza de la almohada y perezosamente se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Vio reflejado en el espejo su lavado rostro de cabello descolorido y ojos acuosos y corroboró que se veía igual de hermosa que siempre. Petunia solía auto denominarse como la belleza de la familia aunque sus conocidos opinaran totalmente lo contrario. En ese momento vio algo que no encajaba en su perfecto rostro: una espinilla. Se disponía a apretarla cuando unos apresurados golpes en la puerta del baño hicieron que se sobresaltase:

-Petunia ¿ya despertaste? ¡No te acapares el baño y apresúrate que necesito entrar! –exclamó una insistente voz.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial volvió a concentrarse en su espinilla y decidió ignorar a la persona que, con impaciencia, golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Petunia! –repitió la voz, de manera mas estridente.

-Lily, yo llegué primero. Espera tu turno. –contestó Petunia vagamente considerando que hasta una espinilla merecía mas atención que su hermana.

-¡Pero necesito arreglarme! –protestó Lily del otro lado de la puerta- ¡Tú te tardas demasiado!

-¡Que pena por ti! –dijo Petunia mientras hundía una de sus esculpidas uñas en la espinilla. Estaba gozando enormemente la situación y ahora que su hermana estaba refunfuñando porque no podía entrar se iba a tardar en el baño el doble de tiempo.

-Pero tengo que ir al colegio... –gimoteó Lily- ¡Se lo diré a mamá!-amenazó.

Petunia se detuvo en seco. No por la amenaza de su hermana, naturalmente, sino por la sorpresa. ¿Lily tenía que ir al colegio? ¡Pero si siempre volvía al colegio el primero de septiembre! ¿acaso hoy era primero de septiembre? ¡Su hermana debía estar inventando!... ¿o no? No, decididamente era primero de septiembre. Petunia lo recordó porque el día anterior había empezado la nueva telenovela de la tarde y ayer había sido 30 de agosto...

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Lily vio como la puerta se abría y su hermana salía del baño con una mirada de odio y una espinilla a medio apretar (n/a: ¡que temita tengo con la espinilla!). Se apresuró a entrar al tocador mientras Petunia, con un mal humor que le duraría todo el día, bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Cinco minutos después, Lily bajó al comedor, con su lacia cabellera rojiza ya arreglada, camiseta, jeans y zapatillas. Se sentó junto a su padre que en ese momento leía el periódico y se dedicó a mirar vagamente como su hermana hablaba por celular con una de sus amigas. Minutos después apareció su madre con la bandeja del desayuno. Su padre abandonó el periódico para saborear su café.

-Petunia, no hables por teléfono en la mesa –regañó el señor Evans a su hija. Petunia dio un bufido y despidiéndose de su amiga guardó el móvil y miró a su padre con resentimiento.

-¿Tienes todo listo, Lily? –preguntó la señora Evans mientras repartía tostadas.

-Sí, hice el baúl ayer por la tarde –contestó la aludida.

-Creo que lloverá –dijo el señor Evans, mirando de reojo por la ventana el cielo color plomo- Saldremos de aquí a las diez menos cuarto, la ruta se pone insoportable por la mañana.

-¿Tú vendrás, Petunia querida? –inquirió la señora Evans, con la tediosa costumbre de las madres de llamar "querida" a sus hijas.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí –contestó Petunia, indiferente- Pasarán un programa con los secretos de maquillaje de Farrah Fawcet. (n/a: ¡lo que me costó encontrar una diva de la época!)

-¿Quién es Farrah Fawcet? –inquirió Lily, interesada.

-La rubia de los Ángeles de Charlie –respondió Petunia.

-¿Los Ángeles de Charlie? No los conozco...

-Me lo suponía... Eres una abominación.

-Y tú una tonta.

-¡Basta, chicas! –las regaño su madre.

-Petunia empezó –dijo Lily.

-Tu ya estás lo bastante grandecita para no seguirle la corriente ¡Tienes 16 años, Lily! –exclamó el señor Evans y luego se dirigió a Petunia- ¡Tú vendrás con nosotros a la estación, me importa un bledo el maquillaje de Farrah Fawcet!

Quince minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban en el auto camino a la estación. El señor Evans conduciendo, algo irritado, su esposa mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas por la ventanilla, Petunia con cara de nada, pensando qué truco usaría Farrah Fawcet para disimular una nariz prominente y Lily, con una sonrisa feliz porque volvía a Hogwarts.

Sin duda, los primeros de septiembre eran, para Lily, los mejores días del año. Adoraba Hogwarts. Podía pasarse meses sin ver a su hermana, hacer magia, aprender y estar con sus amigas. Por supuesto que el colegio también tenía su parte mala: el estudio, Potter, los deberes, Potter, levantarse temprano y Potter. Potter era lo que mas odiaba del colegio, siempre presumido y egocéntrico. Potter y su grupito de infradotados: los Merodeadores, formado por Black, que era igual que él (quizás con menos neuronas aún), Petigrew, un niño tonto sin personalidad y Lupin, un chico que le caía bien si estaba solo pero con los amigos que tenía era imposible tratar. Pero sobre el pedestal mas alto, el mas insoportable: Potter. Sin embargo, una diminuta porción del subconsciente de Lily sabía que el colegio no sería lo mismo sin él. Y una parte aún mas pequeña de su subconsciente sabía que había desarrollado un cariño especial por él. Y una parte muy grande de su corazón estaba ocupada precisamente por él. Solo que Lily todavía no lo sabía.

Llegaron al centro de Londres, con sus escaparates, sus superpobladas calles y sus parques. Por fin, su padre detuvo el motor aparcando frente a la imponente estación King's Cross. El reloj pulsera de Petunia marcaba las diez y cuarto de la mañana.

-¡Papá, es muy temprano! –se quejó Lily- ¡Mi tren sale recién a las once!

-Lloverá –comentó Petunia mirando al cielo, que estaba aún mas oscuro que cuando desayunaban.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a recorrer el centro y vemos vidrieras hasta que llegue el tren? -propuso la señora Evans.

-No, vayan ustedes –dijo Lily- Francamente no me gustan mucho las tiendas.

Se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana ("¡abominación!"-"¡tonta!") y entro sola en la inmensa estación, cargando su pesado baúl. Se dirigió a las barreras 9 y 10 y traspasó mágicamente la columna que las dividía. Al llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾ su primer pensamiento fue que se había equivocado. El andén estaba desierto y la locomotora no había llegado. "¡Le dije a papá que era muy temprano!" Se imaginó a sí misma de la mano de Petunia recorriendo tiendas y comprando toneladas de ropa como la que usaba Farrah Fawcet. "Definitivamente prefiero la desolada estación".

Lily se sentó sobre su baúl a la espera de alguno de sus compañeros o de la locomotora, pero pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno apareció. De pronto sintió un rastro frío que bajaba por su nuca desde su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y notó que, para su desgracia, del cielo gris plomizo estaban cayendo gruesas gotas cada vez mas rápido. Su padre y su hermana habían tenido razón con el clima: la lluvia prometía aumentar y durar.

Sola bajo el creciente chaparrón se puso a maldecir, a los gritos, a todos y cada uno de los brujos que habían construido esa estación y no le habían puesto un techo. Maldijo a su madre, que no le había dado un paraguas y maldijo al ministerio, que no le permitía usar magia. Incluso maldijo a Potter, sólo porque ya era costumbre y lo tenía incorporado. Ya iba por su quinta maldición cuando sintió que la lluvia dejaba de azotarla. Miró nuevamente hacia arriba, esperando ver un techo mágico que se había materializado gracias a sus insultos, y se sorprendió al ver el interior de un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías lavarte la boca con jabón ¿no lo crees, Evans? –susurró una voz burlona en su oído.

No cabía ninguna duda, el primero de septiembre era un día creado para Lily.

Bueno, mi primer fic con los merodeadores... Surgió un día frío, donde quise variar un poco y leerme unos L/ J que me gustaron tanto que me inspiré e hice el mío. No sé si sea muy largo, creo que no tendrá mas de 8 capis y les prometo seguirlo hasta el final (no como mi pobre "Intentando..." que lleva meses abandonadito). Mis capis no ocupan mas de 3 o 4 páginas de Word, a veces, si estoy inspirada, llego a escribir 7, pero no me pidan más porque no puedo.

Personalmente, creo que este es uno de los mejores que he escrito en cuanto a redacción y le puse mucho esmero y cariño, por eso no subiré el próximo capi hasta recibir, por lo menos 5 reviews (¡no hace falta que se inspiren mucho! Me conformo con un "Lo leí")... Al final, no se que se me da por exigir reviews, será que después de publicar varias historias uno se pone exigente y se cree un semidiós de la literatura (cosa que yo definitivamente NO soy)...

Bueno, igual espero que lo lean y me digan que les pareció. Me encantó empezar la historia con Petunia y caracterizar el personaje... y lo de la espinilla... bueno es otro tema. Lo mismo que con Farrah Fawcet...

Pues, en este capi no hay mucha acción, es más un prólogo, y el segundo es una presentación de las amigas de Lily (que me las invente yo) y alguna que otra peleíta. Ok, nada mas que decir así que los dejo.

Besitos encantados.

Estelmagika (Pau)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y bla, bla, bla... El Disclaimer del primer capi es válido para todo el fic, solo quería agregar que incluí personajes de mi creación y que detallaré mas abajo.

Capítulo 2: "De cómo sobrevivir bajo el paraguas del chico que detestas"

-¡Potter! –exclamó Lily- ¡¿Que haces aquí!

-Hoy empezamos el colegio, Evans, ¿no te llegó ese memorándum?

Lily bufó.

-Por otra parte –siguió James- he oído tu llamada de auxilio y he acudido como el fiel y protector novio que soy.

-¡Ya quisieras, Potter! –se burló Lily.

-Sí, quiero –dijo James- ¿Este año aceptarás?

-Ni que me mataran. ¡Te odio!

-De todas maneras –dijo James- veo que te gusta estar cerca de mí. No pareces tener intención de apartarte.

Al percatarse de eso, Lily puso distancia entre ella y James tan apresuradamente como pudo y la lluvia volvió a golpearla de nuevo. "¡Maldición!". Había olvidado que James tenía el paraguas.

-No tienes que disimular –dijo James- Ya sé que me deseas.

-Potter, ¡¿por qué no aprovechas esta lluvia y ves si se te lava un poco el ego! –gritó Lily.

-No gracias. No veo que tú te la estés pasando muy bien bajo el agua –se burló James.

Lily estaba empapada y muerta de frío, pero intentaba actuar de lo mas normal. No iba a demostrar debilidad así como así y menos delante de James Potter. Su dignidad debía seguir a flote.

Sin embargo, de la cara de James desapareció la burlona sonrisa que lucía desde el instante en el que se había encontrado con Lily.

-Vamos, Lily. Deja de hacerte la orgullosa y ponte debajo del paraguas o pescarás un resfriado. –determinó poniéndose repentinamente serio.

De mala gana, Lily tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón y se ubicó junto a él siendo consciente de que por el simple hecho de compartir un paraguas Potter ya tenía un argumento para molestarla todo el año. ¿Por qué había llegado justo él primero?

-¿Qué haces aquí solita? –preguntó James para romper el silencio.

-Mis padres llegaron temprano y yo no tenía ganas de ver tiendas –explicó Lily a medias. Realmente no estaba en condiciones de discutir, ya que se estaba desatando un temporal y James era el que tenía el resguardo. La estrechez del paraguas los obligaba a mantenerse muy juntos para no mojarse, lo que incomodaba un tanto a la chica, ya que sentía la respiración de James muy cerca de ella.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –preguntó al notar que el chico también estaba solo.- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No pudieron venir –contó James- Tuve que tomarme el autobús noctámbulo y llegué antes de lo previsto. No iba muy lleno.

Otra vez se extendió el incómodo silencio que se producía al estar tan juntos. "¡Demonios!" pensó Lily "Por lo visto, la única manera con la que me puedo comunicar con Potter es peleando".

Un silbido a lo lejos y el ruido de las vías llegaron en rescate de los dos adolescentes, ya que minutos después el imponente vapor escarlata estaba echando humo frente a ellos.

-¡Gracias al cielo! –exclamó Lily saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba. Tomo su baúl y lo arrastró hacia el tren lo mas rápido posible para no mojarse.

James, a quién el tren lo había tomado por sorpresa, recuperó la compostura de inmediato y corrió tras ella para cubrirla con el paraguas y ayudarla a subir el equipaje.

-Mira Evans, tenemos todo el tren para nosotros solitos ¿eso no te da ideas? –preguntó James, recuperando su actitud engreída de siempre.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió Lily- Podría asesinarte sin testigos.

Se dio vuelta y entró en el compartimiento mas cercano y James la siguió. Cuando Lily se percató de esto se puso a gritar rabiosa.

-¡Ni creas que voy a establecer ningún tipo de relación social contigo, Potter! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Podríamos bajar un poquito el tono, ¿no te parece? –dijo James- Yo fui lo suficientemente generoso como para compartir un paraguas ¿y tú no me dejarás ni entrar en tu compartimiento?

-¡Tienes todo un tren para ti solito, así que déjame en paz! –dijo Lily empujándolo fuera.

Cuando consiguió sacar a James de su compartimiento, selló la puerta con magia. "Por las dudas"

Colocó su baúl en una esquina, tomó asiento y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Tenía sueño, se había levantado muy temprano. La lluvia bañaba el vidrio sobre el cual se apoyaba dándole cierta sensación refrescante y tenía algunos rojizos mechones húmedos sobre su frente. Quizás estaría chorreando agua si Potter no hubiera llegado con el paraguas... Miró hacia fuera y vio que los primeros grupos de alumnos estaban llegando. Corriendo apresuradamente, algunos con paraguas iban subiendo al tren. Suspiró aliviada. Ya no estaba a solas en el tren con Potter. No sabía por qué, pero realmente el chico podía incomodarla al extremo. "¿Será porque es un imbécil mujeriego?" -se preguntó a sí misma. No, había algo más. Lily lo sabía, aunque ese terreno en sus pensamientos era aún desconocido para ella y no quería aventurarse en él justo en ese momento. "¿Qué habría sucedido si le hubiese dejado quedarse aquí?" Se imaginó a sí misma besando a Potter en ese compartimiento... "No, definitivamente no". Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que ya la estaban asustando, pero la imagen reaparecía una y otra vez...

Unos golpes en la puerta del compartimiento la sobresaltaron. Lily, quién ya intuía quién estaba del otro lado, recuperó la compostura en un instante y con la voz más furiosa que tenía gritó:

-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz de una buena vez, Potter! –no sabía si se lo decía al Potter de la puerta o al de su cabeza, pero la amenaza no surgió efecto en ninguno de los dos. Los golpes volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez acompañados de una voz femenina:

-¿Lily, estás ahí? ¡Déjame entrar, soy yo!

Lily se apresuró a quitar el conjuro que mantenía cerrada la puerta y la abrió, para dar paso a una impaciente joven de su misma edad.

-¡Caroline! Lamento haberte gritado, creí que eras Potter... –se disculpó Lily, mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

-Fue él quien me dijo que estabas aquí. –explicó Caroline mientras se acomodaba- Al principio creí que era una de sus bromas, pero estaba muy serio. Si no lo conociera hubiera pensado que estaba triste...

Lily fingió no oír el comentario y volvió a sentarse frente a Caroline. Caroline Ballantyne había sido, junto con Clío, su mejor amiga desde primero. Alta, blanca, de cabello lacio muy negro y ojos marrones verdosos frecuentemente enmarcados con delineador, tenía una belleza especial que sólo un ojo muy agudo podía descubrir. Era algo tosca en sus movimientos y un carácter fuerte y poco femenino, pero muy buena amiga y con un gran sentido del humor. Era comentarista en los partidos de Quidditch, frecuentemente ayudada por Sirius Black, que era el merodeador que le resultaba mas insoportable a la chica y a quién le hacía la vida imposible.

-Y... ¿qué cuentas de nuevo? –preguntó Caroline distraída, mientras hurgaba una de las roturas de su pantalón con el dedo y dejaba que su pelo, recogido en dos desordenadas coletas le cubriera un poco la cara.

-Nada nuevo ¿y tú? –preguntó Lily.

-Me fui una semana a Notre Dame con mi papá –respondió Caroline, irguiéndose un poco mas para contarle- ¡Es genial! Si supieras la cantidad de museos de arte que hay ahí... Luego te mostraré unas fotografías que saqué, además, quiero que las vea Clío. –dijo Caroline.

-¿Has tenido noticias de ella? –preguntó Lily.

-Algunas cartas. Nada importante.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, haciendo que ambas amigas se levantaran y saludaran a una recién llegada jovencita. Luego de los abrazos y unos pocos comentarios sobre las vacaciones, Clío tomó asiento junto con sus amigas.

Clío Dimitriou era la otra mejor amiga de las chicas. Totalmente opuesta a Caroline, Clío era una chica tímida y delicada. Bonita por naturaleza, tenía ojos color avellana, cabello lacio de un castaño muy claro y un flequillo hasta los ojos. Increíblemente inteligente y muy amante de los libros, Clío era quién se ocupaba de salvar a sus amigas, especialmente a Caroline, de los castigos, debido a la afinidad que tenía con sus profesores. Era un poco callada y con las únicas con quienes se desenvolvía con total seguridad eran sus amigas, no obstante, en momentos críticos, podía demostrar ser la mas confiada de las tres y cuando se enojaba, podía ser bravísima ¡Si lo sabían de sobra los merodeadores!

Las tres amigas comenzaron a charlar sobre las vacaciones, las clases, los exámenes y los compañeros, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha. El viaje transcurría agradablemente y las chicas solo se vieron interrumpidas por uno que otro compañero que las quería saludar y por el carrito de la comida. Faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts y ya se habían devorado montones de Ranas de Chocolate, cuando la puerta se abrió por enésima vez ese día, dando lugar a una visita mucho menos agradable que las anteriores.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Caroline, de muy mal modo.

-¿Acaso no podemos venir a ver a nuestras chicas? –preguntó un atractivo chico de pelo negro y ojos azul grisáceo.

-No somos sus chicas, Black –se metió Lily- ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Vamos, Evans –intervino James- vinimos en son de paz. ¿No es así Merodeadores?

Peter, un chico petizo y regordete se apresuró a asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sirius se acomodó junto a Caroline e intentaba acariciarle un mechón de cabello, mientras que la chica se resistía dando grandes manotazos. Nadie se fijó en Remus Lupin, que se mantenía ajeno a la situación y sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita de disculpas a Clío cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, que fue respondida tímidamente por parte de la chica.

-¡Váyanse! –volvió a gritar Lily.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Black! –exclamó Caroline intentando zafarse de Sirius.

-Yo sé que me quieres, Ballantyne...

De un momento a otro el compartimiento se transformó en un alboroto. James y Lily se gritaban insultos, Caroline había conseguido abofetear a Sirius y Peter maldecía y gruñía a todo el mundo. Clío, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada observando la situación con expresión crítica, decidió que era momento de intervenir. Se paró sobre su asiento y anunció con voz clara:

-Si no se van ahora mismo, le contaré a McGonagall cuando lleguemos. No creo que quieras pasar otro año ayudando a Filch, Black... Ni tú, Caroline –añadió al ver que su amiga esbozaba una sonrisita de satisfacción- Dejen de portarse como niños, por favor, que estamos en sexto año y desde primero que estamos así.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Clío con resentimiento. La chica les hacía sentir que estaban hablando con un profesor y no con una compañera.

-Pueden irse –terminó Clío, observando evaluadoramente a sus compañeros.

Los Merodeadores se retiraron sin decir palabra. Sabían que la chica era obstinada y si discutían con ella salían perdiendo. Cerraron la puerta del compartimiento y decidieron ir a molestar a otro sitio. Mientras caminaban por el tren repleto de alumnos Peter comentó:

-Esa Clío es una soplona... ¡Auch!

Remus lo había golpeado detrás de la cabeza.

Hasta aquí el segundo capi. ¿Vieron que actualicé rápido? Y puedo dejarles el tercero si recibo mas reviews, porque ya lo tengo listo. Así que ya saben, de ustedes depende...

Aquí se los respondo (a los miembros de la página les envié un reply)

**la-bruja-yo:** Gracias por leerlo y opinar. Yo sigo escribiendo y vos me seguís dejando revis ¿sí?

**Nona:** Ejem... sí, me di el gusto de exigir reviews ¡pero sólo era para el primer capi! Porque si nadie lo leía ¿para qué iba a seguir subiendo? Como sea, cumplieron con la cuota, así que yo cumplo con el capi :P Lo de las espinillas ni yo sé lo que es... creo que ese día me había salido una, no recuerdo :S en fin ¡gracias por el revi!

**-41TZ1- :** ¡Gracias por leer! Yo seguiré escribiendo si ustedes siguen leyendo, el trato es simple... ¡Gracias otra vez!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, para empezar este capítulo me inspiré en mi pijama que tiene dibujada a una parejita compartiendo un paraguas... sólo que nuestros personajes no estaban tan felices como en ese dibujo ¿verdad?. Además, en este capi, quise presentar a las amigas de Lily (inventadas por mí, por supuesto).

La primera es Caroline, que es un nombre que proviene del germánico y significa "viril". Tomando eso como referencia le inventé un carácter masculino. Su apellido, Ballantyne, lo saque de un libro donde la chica con ese apellido había estudiado medicina disfrazada de hombre XD. La segunda, Clío, tiene un nombre muy bonito, el de la musa griega de la historia y por eso la hice tan estudiosa. Su apellido, Dimitriou, también es griego y lo saqué de mi libro de inglés.

En este capítulo también quise presentar la relación de cada una con los Merodeadores e incluirle algunas pequeñas discusiones... En fin, hasta ahora mi fic marcha como cualquiera de los tradicionales. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews.

Besitos encantados

Estelmagika 


	3. Chapter 3

Holas!

Es increíble lo bien que le hacen al alma los reviews, estoy tan feliz! Creo que hasta tengo ganas de cantar...

Lectores y personajes: ¡Nooo!

Ok, ustedes se lo pierden ¬¬ Bueno, lo cierto es que sí levantan mucho el ánimo y eso es muy necesario, sobre todo en esta época en la que los exámenes parecen ser la última moda de las profes, por eso niños y niñas que se toman la molestia de dejarme su opinión, aquí se los retribuyo con mi humilde respuesta y el capi por supuesto... ¡Los amo mucho mucho!

Marta Evans: ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Espero que en los próximos capis también te animes a dejarme reviews XD Respondo tu pregunta: teóricamente deberían ponerse de novios en séptimo año, yo inicié la historia en sexto porque pensaba hacer un fic largo, pero como nunca los termino decidí dejarlo en un mini-fic de ocho capítulos y hacerlos salir en sexto, ya que le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y me daría pena dejarla inconclusa. ¡Gracias por el revi, niña! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Kannabi-no-mikoto: ¡Que bueno que te gustaron las amigas de Lily! Me llena de orgullo que, además de los de Rowling, también gusten mis personajes XD ¡Besos y cuidate mucho!

Alma-del-Alma: Espero que me sigas leyendo y que el resto de los capis te sean de agrado, así sigo disfrutando de geniales lectoras como vos!

Luchy Black: ¡Gracias por tu hermosísimo review, nena! Veo que han tenido éxito las amigas de Lily... No entiendo muy bien que a que te referís con "mensajes privados" ¿querés decir los reply? Esos te llegan por mail, aunque según tengo entendido hubo unos problemitas de la página y muchos no llegaron, así que yo decidí responder los revis acá y no enviar mas reply. ¡Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y muchos besitos!

Zoath Black: Te agradezco muchísimo todas esas cosas bellas que decís de mi pequeño fic. Espero que sigas leyendo, yo actualizaré lo mas pronto posible!

Aquí el tercer capi, ¡los veo al final!

Capítulo 3: "De cómo hablar de especies bípedas con los chicos que no soportas" 

Habían pasado dos semanas del pequeño incidente en el tren. Las lluvias habían pasado y un sol cálido brillaba en el cielo dando alegría a la atmósfera colegial. Sin embargo, la situación entre Lily y sus amigas y los Merodeadores no podía resultar más tormentosa. Clío había albergado esperanzas de que su sermón hubiera surtido efecto entre sus compañeros y dejaran de comportarse como niños, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. Al principio, la chica se había propuesto no involucrarse en las peleas de sus compañeros, pero fue inútil. Toda su vida había sido una de las declaradas enemigas de los Merodeadores y no engañaba a nadie con su faceta de chica madura, por lo tanto terminó peleando igual que sus amigas pero manteniéndose a raya para que no la castigaran.

Caroline no tuvo tanta suerte. Era demasiado impulsiva y en las discusiones se le iba la mano muy seguido. Ya llevaba tres castigos en la última semana y lo único que había conseguido con ellos era que incentivaran sus ganas de pelear. Competitiva e intimidante, Caroline sólo era superada por Sirius y ambos eran quienes comenzaban la mayoría de los pleitos.

James seguía con su engreída actitud de llevarse al mundo por delante. Igual que años anteriores, tenía la costumbre de buscar rivalidad con los Slytherins, a quienes también les gustaba competir, por lo tanto no era nada raro encontrar al chico colgando de los tobillos a Snape en algún corredor. Todo esto provocaba la furia de Lily quién, con su vena de defensora de pobres y ausentes, no soportaba ese tipo de discordias y terminaba a los insultos con todo el mundo.

Pese a todo esto, el tiempo corría y ya en la tercera semana de clases los profesores empezaron a necesitar notas evaluativas. Algunos aburridos, como el profesor Binns, les pedían largos pergaminos sobre rebeliones de duendes y magos chiflados. Otros más dinámicos, como el profesor Flitwick, organizaban entretenidas clases prácticas. Sin embargo, el broche de oro lo puso la profesora McGonagall, al exigir un complicado trabajo sobre transformaciones de especies bípedas que debía de realizarse en parejas.

-Por una cuestión de carácter evaluativo –había explicado McGonagall- dejaré que ustedes mismos escojan a sus compañeros, según la afinidad y la complementación para el estudio que tengan.

Caroline, que estaba sentada con Lily, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, donde estaba Clío y la miró suplicante: no aprobaría el trabajo sin su ayuda. Clío asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo resignación y se inclinó hacia delante para comenzar a planear el informe con su amiga. Cuando Lily, que hasta ese momento había estado copiando de la pizarra las consignas para la investigación, levanto la cabeza y vio a sus dos amigas ya asociadas, casi le da un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Gracias por tenerme en cuanta! –exclamó enojada.

-L-Lo siento, Lily –tartamudeó Clío, algo inquieta- pero como somos sólo tres... Bueno, pues... nosotras... yo...

-Una sí o sí iba a quedar sin pareja –Caroline concluyó lo que Clío intentaba decir.

-¿¡Y por qué tengo que ser justo yo! –preguntó Lily, alzando más la voz.

-Nosotras no dijimos "¡Oh! Vamos a dejar a Lily afuera porque no la queremos" –cortó fríamente Clío, quién no soportaba los reclamos absurdos- Simplemente se dio así.

-¡Debimos haberlo decidido por sorteo! –reprochó Lily.

-Vamos, Lily –suplicó Caroline- sabes que no aprobaré sin Clío, y como tú sí eres buena en transformaciones...

-¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿Ya ni tus amigas te quieren cerca? –James había hecho su entrada estelar.

-¡Prefiero no tener amigas a tener cerca al pánfilo de Black! –respondió Lily mordazmente.

-¡Oye! ¡No hables como si no tuvieras amigas! – replicó Clío.

-Pssst... Remus –chistó Sirius- ¿qué quiere decir "pánfilo"?

-Creo que es un sinónimo de estúpido –respondió Remus.

-Hey Evans, ¿a quién le dices pánfilo? –provocó Sirius.

Pero ahora Lily estaba discutiendo con Clío, por lo que la encargada de responderle fue Caroline:

-¿Ves otro pánfilo aquí, además de ti?

-Sí, tú –se metió Peter.

-Tú no te metas –replicó Caroline.

-No le hables así a nuestro amigo –Remus también había entrado en la discusión.

-¿Creen que no puedo defenderme solo? –preguntó Sirius, enfadándose con sus dos amigos.

-No te pongas igual que Evans –intervino James.

-¿Qué dices de mí, Potter? –preguntó Lily, quien había oído pronunciar su nombre.

-Eso –apoyó Caroline- No digas nada de mi amiga.

-¿¡Así que ahora soy tu amiga! –exclamó Lily- ¿¡Donde estaba nuestra amistad a la hora de elegir pareja!

La acalorada discusión se estaba sucediendo en medio del aula de transformaciones, pero ninguno de los chicos parecía notarlo. Sin embargo, McGonagall no lo pasó por alto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó autoritariamente- ¿Todo este lío es porque aún no saben escoger una pareja? Si es por eso quizás deba armar yo misma los grupos...

-Pero profesora...

-¡Silencio, Petigrew! –exclamó la profesora- Como decía, yo misma armaré las parejas. Veamos... Dimitrou, Black...

Clío miró a Sirius con cara de "¡Esto no puede pasarme a mí!"

-...Potter, Ballantyne...

James le guiñó un ojo y Caroline fingió vomitar.

-...Lupin y Evans...

Ninguno de los dos se inmutó.

-Y tú, Petigrew, irás con Snape que también está solo.

De mas está describir la reacción de ambos personajes.

-Y como castigo –prosiguió McGonagall- Los quiero a todos en la biblioteca después de clase. Comenzarán hoy mismo el trabajo.

OoO

-Lily, si no hubieras hecho tanto escándalo no estaríamos en esto –reprochó Caroline. Ya habían salido del aula de transformaciones y las tres chicas iban camino a la biblioteca, seguidas por los Merodeadores y por Snape, que se sentía mas fuera de lugar que cualquiera.

-¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? –se defendió Lily- ¡Ustedes me hicieron a un lado!

-No te hicimos a un lado, Lily –protestó Clío- Además, en la cuestión de las parejas podría decirse que saliste ganando... En cambio, ¡a mí me toca con Black!

-Oye Dimitrou, muchas darían todo por estar en tu lugar –comentó Sirius, abriéndose paso entre las chicas para abrazar a Clío por los hombros.

-¡Déjame! –chilló Clío zafándose de Sirius.

Con mas gritos y discusiones, los ocho personajes llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Caroline tomó aire fingiendo darse valor y anunció:

-Queridas amigas, estamos frente a una de las situaciones mas duras que soportaremos en nuestra adolescencia: una tarde de estudio con los merodeadores. –miró su reloj y añadió- Hora de la tortura: quince y cuarenta. Si no llegara a salir viva de aquí mi última voluntad es que mi compañero de estudio Potter muera freído en una olla de aceite hirviendo y...

-¡Deja ya de dramatizar! –interrumpió Clío, molesta - ¡Y tú, ven aquí! ¡Quiero obtener por lo menos un siete en este trabajo! –agregó tomando a Sirius por la parte de atrás de la camisa y arrastrándolo con ella hasta el interior de la biblioteca.

Quince minutos mas tarde, la atmósfera en la biblioteca no podía estar mas tensa. En una mesa apartada estaban Snape y Peter. El último se encontraba rodeado de gruesos volúmenes cuyas hojas pasaba nerviosamente. Sudaba un poco, balbuceaba incoherencias y evitaba por todos los medios mirar a su compañero. Snape, por su parte se limitaba a observarlo con una mezcla de superioridad y repugnancia reflejadas en el rostro.

En otra mesa, todos apretados, se encontraban los demás. Caroline y James escribían tres renglones y se paraban a discutir. Remus intentaba, en vano, que Lily pusiera atención a su trabajo, pero la pelirroja estaba muy ocupada escuchando lo que decía James y metiéndose en todas las discusiones. "Es imposible tratar con ella cuando está a la defensiva", pensó el licántropo. Junto a él estaba sentada Clío quién, bufando, intentaba comenzar con su trabajo y a la vez mantener alejado a Sirius que le tocaba el pelo y le decía cursilerías. Para colmo de males, todas las peleas se daban en voz baja, por a ya conocida política de hacer silencio en las bibliotecas. En resumen, McGonagall se encontraba muy lejos de poner una nota de aprobado a esos tres trabajos.

-¡Ya, Black! Déjame de una vez, intento trabajar –protestó Clío por novena vez en esa misma tarde.

-Deberías hacerle caso, Black, y dejarla terminar con su trabajo –intervino Caroline, que había oído la conversación- Sería la única manera de que tú aprobaras esto.

-Oye, no trates de estúpido a mi amigo –esta vez se metió James.

-¿Sabes que pasa, Cornamenta? –comentó Sirius- Que se muere de ganas de hacer el reporte conmigo y no puede.

-No, yo creo que sólo te considera estúpido, al igual que yo –Lily salió en rescate de Caroline que se había quedado muda por un momento.

-Sí, Evans –dijo James- Es una pena que un cerebro prodigioso como tú deba compartir una mesa de estudio con un doblete de infradotados como Canuto y yo.

-No dramatices, Potter –cortó Lily- Y en todo caso, lo que dices es verdad. Ni mis amigas ni yo deberíamos estar aquí.

-Te recuerdo que esto es por tu culpa –dijo Caroline, fría.

-No empieces –Lily ya se la veía venir.

Pero Caroline sí empezó. Y Lily le contestó. Y Sirius y James no tardaron en sumarse. Clío, por su parte, agradecía que su pareja de estudio estuviera tan entretenida porque así podía continuar el trabajo en paz. Remus, en cambio, decidió intervenir:

-Lily, no me gusta interrumpirte cuando manifiestas tu singular manera de querer a mis amigos, pero hay que seguir con esto o reprobaremos.

Completamente inútil. La pelirroja no escuchaba a nadie. Parecía que la pelea estaba en todo su apogeo y no tardaría en quebrar los límites del "silencio bibliotecario". Remus se la vio venir y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al fin sucedió.

-¡POTTER, ERES UN DEFICIENTE MENTAL, NO TE SOPORTO Y SI DE VERAS QUIERES HACERLE UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD DEBERÍAS MORIRTE!

-¿AH, SI? ¡PUES TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ARROGANTE NIÑA TONTA CON DELIRIOS DE GENIO Y UNA TOTAL PERDEDORA!

En cuestión de segundos todo era un griterío. Madame Pince corrió hacia donde se encontraban ellos, escandalizada. 

-¿Dónde se creen que están? ¿En un concierto? –exclamó- ¡Quiero a ustedes cuatro fuera de mi biblioteca! ¡Vayan a hacer escándalo a otra parte! ¡FUERA!

Lily, James, Caroline y Sirius se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse antes de que Madame Pince, que se hallaba fuera de sí, les arrojara algún libro pesado. En la mesa sólo quedó Clío que, concentrada, escribía su pergamino y Remus quien, sin saber como, había terminado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Miró a su compañera. El flequillo le cubría el ceño fruncido y tamborileaba los dedos. Al fin levantó la cabeza y se topó con la divertida mirada del chico. Sonrió y poniéndose de pie rodeó la mesa hasta lograr ubicarse junto a Remus.

-Sabes, de veras quiero aprobar este trabajo –dijo la chica- Y visto y considerando que Black se fue y Lily también...

-No digas más –la cortó Remus- Puedes hacer los dibujos y yo me encargaré de las preguntas. Soy terrible dibujando –aclaró.

Sin más se pusieron a trabajar. En determinado momento, Clío levantó la cabeza y preguntó, divertida:

-¿Lily llamó a James "deficiente mental insoportable"?

-Y le deseó la muerte –afirmó Remus.

-James a veces se comporta como deficiente mental –reflexionó Clío- Pero no puede ser así siempre ¿verdad? Después de todo es tu amigo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Remus, riéndose por la extraña asociación.

-No lo sé, es sólo que... ¡Deja de reírte! –protestó la chica riendo también- Bueno, que si es tu amigo no pede ser tan malo ¿no? Después de todo, yo creía que eras como él y no es así...

-Me llenas de alivio –dijo Remus.

-Aunque hace un par de años eras como él –retrucó Clío.

-Sí, era bastante tonto –admitió el chico.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego Remus comentó:

-James es un buen chico, sólo que cuando aparece Lily termina haciendo el ridículo –Clío asintió y Remus continuó- Pero creo que llamarla "arrogante niña tonta con delirios de genio", francamente...

-Sí, se le fue la mano –admitió Clío- A Lily también.

-Sabes, -reflexionó sabiamente Remus- James y Lily son la forma de amor más indescriptible que he tenido el gusto de conocer. Son como el agua y el aceite, completamente diferentes y aparentemente imposibles de unir; sin embargo, tan iguales como dos gotas de agua... o de aceite.

Clío estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Eres un espantoso poeta! –explicó entre risas.

Remus coincidió con ella.

pqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpq

Bueno, el tercer capi aquí... Si les parece flojo o tonto háganmelo saber en sus revis, pasa que lo escribí en una semana de exámenes y tenía la cabeza mas ocupada en memorizar las fases de la Revolución Industrial que en el fic, así que sepan disculpar si leen una que otra tontería :P

Tampoco hay mucho acercamiento L/J (creo que básicamente el capi es pura pelea), pero en el próximo capítulo, ya que Remus hizo el trabajo con Clío y Peter con Snape, solo les quedan tres opciones a nuestros amigos: LilyxSirius y JamesxCaroline, SiriusxCaroline y LilyxJames o ¡Reprobar!

Ya saben: capítulos x reviews.

Besitos a todos los que me leen, a Remus y a Sirius.

Estelmagika


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el cuarto capi. Gran parte de este capítulo no entraba en los bosquejos originales del fic, por ejemplo todo lo del cambio de parejas, pero se me ocurrió cuando me acababa el tercer capítulo y yo no soy de las que desperdician las ideas cuando éstas por fin se dignan a aparecer.

Dedicado a Micaela, quien sabe como soportar mi histeria pre-estreno en las obras de teatro... ¡Mentira, estabas tan histérica como yo! Igual, prometamos no hacer otro duelo de perchas que ya parecemos clones de Marcos y el Efi...

Capítulo 4:"Un zoo ambulante" 

"Reprobado" La simple mención de esa palabra hacía que a Lily se le erizara el vello de la nuca. "Reprobado". Había leído tres veces esa palabra, en grandes letras rojas, esa misma mañana: en el ensayo de Peter y Snape, en el de Sirius y Caroline y en el suyo con James. Remus y Clío habían aprobado con una nota aceptable. No le extrañaba, eran las dos personas con el mejor promedio del curso y después, les seguía ella. Como imaginarán, Lily no toleraba las notas poco satisfactorias y era por eso que estaba teniendo un día tan malo. ¡Ella, justamente ella, había reprobado Transformaciones!

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza como había terminado trabajando con Potter. Lo único que tenía claro era que luego de que Madame Pince los echara de la biblioteca se había dirigido con sus tres compañeros a la sala común, donde pasaron un largo rato gruñéndose unos a otros. Media hora después se había abierto el agujero del retrato, dando paso a Remus y a Clío. Lily se levantó rápidamente, con intenciones de disculparse y coordinar un horario para continuar (o mejor dicho empezar) el trabajo.

-¿El trabajo de Transformaciones? –preguntó Remus. De repente parecía contrariado- Verás, Lily... Yo no creí que... –suspiró- Lo he hecho con Clío.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Lily, perpleja.

-¡Lunático, te robaste mi pareja! –protestó Sirius que había oído la conversación.

-Yo no era tu pareja, ¡era tu esclava! -reprochó Clío, indignada.

-Da igual –interrumpió Lily, al ver que Sirius abría la boca para contestar- De todos modos no creo que McGonagall permita el cambio. Ella misma nos asignó las parejas como castigo –agregó, sabihonda.

-Pues no –explicó Remus-. Pasamos por su despacho al volver de la biblioteca y nos dijo que no había problema.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lily- Caroline, lo harás conmigo.

-Es que ahí sí hay un problema –intervino Clío, nerviosa.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Caroline.

Clío respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-McGonagall aceptó el cambio sólo porque no implicaba una alteración a su... ¿cómo era?

-Su plan de integración estudiantil –ayudó Remus.

-¡Eso! –concordó Clío- El punto es que su trabajo será aprobado sólo si lo realizan con un miembro del grupo opuesto para así aprender a trabajar juntos y aceptar al otro.

-A veces creo que McGonagall nos trata como niños de jardín de infantes –comentó James.

-Bueno, Cornamenta, si no quieres reprobar jardín de infantes será mejor que escojamos a una de estas bellas damas y nos pongamos a trabajar –dijo Sirius.

-¡De ningún modo haré el trabajo con uno de ustedes! –exclamó Caroline- Y punto final.

Pero si había tenido que hacerlo. Y con el mononeuronal de Black ¡pobrecita! Bueno, no es que a ella le hubiera ido mucho mejor... El trabajo con Potter resultó un verdadero fiasco en todos los sentidos. Bien claro lo decía la hoja que tenía entre sus manos: "Reprobado". De todos modos ella se lo esperaba...

-¡Reprobaremos Transformaciones, estúpido! –le había gritado la tarde en la que se habían sentado a trabajar.

-"James" suena mas bonito que "estúpido" ¿no crees?

-Si, pero "estúpido" va mejor contigo.

-¡Si yo no estoy haciendo nada malo! –se quejó James.

-Ese es el problema –dijo Lily- No haces nada malo pero tampoco nada bueno ¡No haces nada!

-Es que estoy esperando que dejes de gritar como histérica y podamos organizarnos –replicó el chico.

-Yo no puedo organizarme contigo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentas.

-¡Si lo intento! –se defendió Lily.

James alzó una ceja, irónico.

-Mira –dijo Lily- yo estoy tan descontenta como tú de que hagamos este proyecto juntos, pero será mejor que...

-¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba descontento de hacer esto contigo? –la interrumpió James, mirándola interrogante.

Lily lo miró perpleja. James continuó:

-De veras estoy muy, muy feliz de trabajar contigo, Lily.

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica- Porque sabes que lo haré todo por ti y que obtendrás una buena nota.

-¡No Lily! –protestó James, exasperado- ¡Porque de verdad me gusta estar contigo!

-Eso no es cierto –afirmó Lily.

-Sí lo es –dijo James- Y espero que algún día te des cuenta de que de veras te quiero.

Con esas pocas palabras la situación se tornó demasiado incómoda para el juicio de Lily. Al no ocurrírsele que contestar salió del apuro haciendo lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos:

-¡No digas tonterías, grandísimo idiota, deficiente mental, carente de neuronas, engendro, prepotente, desubicado, ESTÚPIDO!

-¡Me cansé! –gritó James, enfadado- ¡Me cansé de que cada vez que intento hablar contigo o decirte algo bonito o acercarme a ti te pongas a la defensiva! ¡Me tienes HARTO!

Luego de eso, James había abandonado la Sala Común bufando y la había evitado hasta entonces. Esa mañana, Lily había tenido que explicarle a McGonagall que no habían podido terminar el trabajo y James sólo se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza ante todas sus justificaciones con una mirada de enfado. Lily lo odió aún mas pero en lugar de enojarse, mas bien se deprimió. Reprobar y pelearse con James no parecían el resumen de un día agradable. Casi con incomodidad se dio cuenta que lo segundo la entristecía mas. Era completamente absurdo, es decir, se había peleado con James millones de veces ¿por qué de repente le importaba? "Porque esta vez está enojado de verdad" respondió un vocecilla en su cabeza. "Bueno, ahora dejará de molestarte ¿no era eso lo que querías?" replicó otra voz. "¿De verdad era lo que quería?" habló la primera voz. "No" afirmó la segunda "Lo que tú querías –y quieres- es a James Potter." Lily sacudió la cabeza para alejar semejantes tonterías de su cerebro.

Minutos después había llegado a un rellano en la escalera de las habitaciones de las chicas donde estaba su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la situación mas desconcertante del día. Caroline se encontraba junto a su cama en medio de un creciente desorden que al parecer intentaba organizar sin mucho éxito, revolviendo todo como un pulpo, haciendo mucho ruido y golpeando los almohadones con mas fuerza de la necesaria, todo acompañado con gruñidos y el enfado reflejado en su rostro. Clío, en cambio, estaba despatarrada en su cama hojeando una revista con una gran sonrisa, mientras tarareaba en voz muy alta una estúpida canción, haciendo gala de un inglés pésimo y desafinando ostensiblemente. De vez en cuando, cuando se emocionaba demasiado, acompañaba el ritmo con palmas o revoleaba las piernas por el aire.

Lily decidió ignorar ese zoo ambulante y se recostó en su cama hundiéndose poco a poco en una inmensa apatía. Quería pensar, realmente se sentía estresada. Decidió separar sus problemas y resolverlos de a uno. "Primer problema –pensó-: reprobé el trabajo de Transformaciones. Bueno, no dudo que sacaré una nota mejor en los que siguen para compensarlo. Aunque también podría hacer este de nuevo. ¡Lo tengo! Haré un trajo extra para obtener mas notas y así conservaré mi promedio este trimestre. Sigamos. Segundo problema: Potter está enfadado y no me habla. En realidad, ni siquiera sé por qué esto es un problema, es mas ¡debería ser un beneficio!" Lily suspiró. Resultaba interesante que le afectara tanto una pelea con un chico al que consideraba su peor enemigo. ¿Eso significaba que Potter había dejado de parecerle un enemigo para convertirse en... algo mas? No, no era eso. Lily sabía muy bien por que le afectaba. Era esa odiosa parte del cerebro llamada conciencia. Se sentía culpable por que ella había ocasionado la pelea y su actitud había sido abominable ¿qué acaso ya no tenía corazón? "Él me lo robó" pensó Lily. Sin embargo este pensamiento se había deslizado justo en el preciso momento en él que un ruido de vidrios rotos sacaba a Lily de su foso de apatía, por lo tanto nunca terminó de formarse y la pelirroja no llegó a ser consciente de esa idea que se había aparecido, como un flash, en su cabeza.

Lily se sentó en la cama algo sobresaltada. Lentamente fue volviendo a la realidad para encontrarse nuevamente en medio de esa especie de circo de fenómenos que formaban sus dos amigas. Caroline, bufando y maldiciendo, limpiaba con un hechizo el desastre causado por un frasco de huevos de sapo que había estrellado contra el piso en un ataque de furia desmedida. Clío había encendido una radio mágica y estaba danzando por toda la habitación a la vez que cantaba fragmentos del tema, que sonaba a todo volumen. Lily suspiró.

-¿En que pensabas, Lily? –preguntó despreocupadamente Clío sin dejar de bailar.

-Potter –contestó Lily desganada. No tenía ánimos para inventarse una mentira y de todas maneras sus amigas se hubieran dado cuenta si lo hacía, de modo que optó por la verdad.

Clío dejó de bailar automáticamente y a Caroline volvió a escapársele el frasco de las manos.

-¡¿Estabas pensando en Potter! –preguntó la morena sorprendida -¡Auxilio, está delirando!

-Estaba pensando en la pelea que tuve con Potter –aclaró Lily, ignorando el comentario.

Sus amigas suspiraron aliviadas. Caroline se dispuso a reparar por segunda vez el frasco de huevos de sapo y Clío continuó con su baile.

-Está muy enojado contigo –comentó Clío- Creo que se te fue la mano.

-Si lo sé... Oye ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso? –preguntó Lily, atónita.

-Remus –dijo la muchacha por toda respuesta y siguió bailando.

-¿Es por él que estás tan... eufórica? –preguntó Caroline, maliciosa.

-¡Qué cosas dices! –exclamó Clío con una risita –Estoy feliz porque aprobé Transformaciones.

-Si, claro y yo soy una señorita inglesa –murmuró Caroline, mientras seguía revolviendo entre sus cosas.

-Me voy a cenar –anunció Lily. Necesitaba despejarse y además tenía hambre.

-Yo también –dijo Clío y se lanzó hacia la puerta para bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

-Vigílala o acabará herida –musitó Caroline, malhumorada. Se puso a estrujar un almohadón mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por la habitación como un gato enjaulado.

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o estás un poquito... tensa hoy? –preguntó Lily, suspicaz.

-Es que reprobé –se excusó Caroline evitando los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos! No es la primera vez que repruebas y nunca le das mucha importancia –dijo Lily, mirándola con desconfianza.

-¡No me pasa nada, Lily, vete a cenar de una vez! –exclamó Caroline.

Lily se apresuró a salir antes de que su amiga le arrojase algo. Caroline bufó y siguió caminando por la habitación. Realmente le pasaba algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. No estaba así por el trabajo de transformaciones, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo sabía que lo que sea que le sucediera no le había pasado antes de hacer ese trabajo con Sirius. ¿Sería Sirius el problema? Bueno, el muchacho siempre la había inquietado, era por de más de creído, mujeriego, egocéntrico, unineuronal, guapo, divertido, ideal... ¡no! Caroline sacudió la cabeza. "Debo estar muy cansada". Se apresuró a desvestirse, acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para dejar de pensar tonterías. Lo logró, a medias: ya no pensó en Sirius, sino que soñó con él.

Escaleras debajo de donde se encontraba Caroline, una joven bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando ya llegaba a la sala común y estaba dando el último salto tuvo tan penosa suerte que pisó mal y aterrizó sobre un muchacho que justo se encontraba abajo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró encima de unos ya familiares ojos color miel. Apresuradamente se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Lo siento Remus! –se disculpó con efusividad –Iba bajando las escaleras a los saltos, vaya ridiculez la mía...

-No hay problema, Clío –dijo el chico para luego preguntar -¿Vas al comedor?

-Sí –respondió Clío-, aún no he cenado.

-Yo tampoco ¿quieres... –Remus dejó la pregunta en el aire, como si se hubiera arrepentido de formularla.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –inquirió Clío.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Iba a pedirte que me acompañaras pero supongo que...

-Claro que te acompaño –aceptó Clío.

-¿De veras? –se sorprendió Remus.

-¿Por qué te asombras tanto? –preguntó la muchacha entre risas, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No sé, nosotros siempre fuimos rivales, por así decirlo –explicó Remus caminando a la par de Clío –Supongo que no deberíamos hablarnos.

-No, supongo que no deberíamos –reflexionó Clío –Sin embargo, yo mas bien creo que, como Lily es rival de James y Caroline, de Sirius, a nosotros no nos quedó otra que ser enemigos.

-Si, tienes razón –coincidió Remus. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa correspondiente, uno junto al otro.

-A mi me parece –comentó Clío mientras se servía pollo de una gran fuente –que es una completa tontería, es decir, tú no me caes mal y...

-Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo Remus, llenando su vaso y el de la chica con jugo de naranja -. Es absurdo fingir que nos odiamos cuando en realidad la pasamos bien juntos.

-No lo volvamos a hacer ¿quieres? –pidió Clío con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –ambos levantaron los vasos y brindaron en símbolo de unión.

Al instante, una pelirroja con aire extraviado entró a comedor y tomo asiento, al tiempo que un muchacho de pelo revuelto color azabache se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar tras dirigirle a la recién llegada una amarga mirada.

-Prometamos que jamás seremos como ellos –susurró Clío posando su mano sobre la del compañero que tenía al lado. Remus se limitó a apretársela con fuerza.

pqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpq

Santas, diosas, milagrosas... yo debería construirles un santuario, encenderles velas y orarles todas las noches! Sí, estoy hablando de ustedes, sagradas lectoras que dejan reviews. ¿Les cuento un secreto, que a la vez es una anécdota y una linda noticia? ¡Sus reviews hacen milagros! No, no me volví loca, esto es enserio. Fíjense que al día siguiente de publicar el capítulo tres me tomaron examen de geografía y yo había estudiado muy poco porque había estado subiéndoles el capi. Ya me veía reprobar cuando, hace tres días la profe depositó sobre mi banco mi evaluación ¡con un increíble diez en color rojo y luces de neón!... Yo lo atribuyo a la magia de los reviews, así que aquí se los respondo ¡Las amo, niñas mágicas:

**Marta Evans:** Fiel lectora ¿eh? Me encanta ver que seguiste dejando revis... Bueno sí, mis niños (por "niños" se entiende "Lily y James") son bastante exageradillos ¡Mira este capi sino!... Ah! Y hermosa la metáfora del pastel, jamás lo había pensado. Quizás podrías prestársela a Remus para que deje de inventar metáforas sin sentido ja ja ja ¡Besos nena!

**LEYLA:** ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión! Sé que siempre contesto lo mismo, es que no se me ocurre mas que decir ¡Gracias otra vez!

**Raven Yaxley: **¡Hermoso tu review! Gracias, muchas gracias (sí, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecer) Continúa con los revis que tu opinión me interesa muchísimo ¡No te imaginas cuanto!... ¡Te quiero mucho, nena!

**blankis black:** Amo, repito, amo los revis donde me cuentan que partes del fic les gustaron (y las que no también) Ja ja ¡Yo también adoro a Sirius! ¡Todos lo adoramos! ¡Viva Sirius! ¡Y muerte a los traidores! Gracias, nena, nos estamos leyendo!

**Karola:** ¿Creíste que a Sirius le gustaba Caroline? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya no lo crees? Es que a Sirius le gustan tantas nenas, Caroline, Clío, su brigada de mononeuronales anoréxicas... ¡Hay que ver cual de todas va a ser la afortunada de tenerlo como novio! Seguí leyendo, que ya veremos como termina este niño ¿solito, quizás? No, ni yo soy tan mala... ¡Besos, nena!

**Kannabi-no-mikoto:** ¡Ay, si fuera por Remus todo sería Remus/Clío desde el primer capítulo del fic! Pero no será tan fácil porque Clío, Caroline y Sirius tienen otras ideas... Oops, ya hablé demasiado... ¡Nos vemos nena!

**Tati Jane Potter:** Sip, por suerte aprobé todos los exámenes ¡Gracias por la preocupación, nena! Que bueno que te gustó el capi, ojalá sigas leyendo...

**Luchy Black:** Amo a las lectoras tan constantes! Noté que te paseaste por algunos de mis otros fics, pero como no se si podré contestarte los revis que me dejaste, te doy las gracias aquí. Muchas de esas historias están ya cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo y no creo poder seguirlas salvo que suceda un milagro de veras milagroso que me haga inspirarme de nuevo con ellas, además este fic me absorbió por completo y no tengo ganas de escribir nada mas que esto. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por opinar en todas mis historias!


	5. Chapter 5

Tengo este capi escrito desde hace mucho, pero no lo subí antes por dos razones: los exámenes no me dejaron y no había terminado el capítulo 6 (nunca subo capis si no tengo el siguiente escrito). Pero bueno, ya me organicé y por lo tanto aquí se los dejo. 

Dedicado a mis Polakas: Estefi, Meli, Flo, Ara y Mika, para que sepan que aunque nos peleemos hasta las lágrimas siempre van a ser mis mejores amigas y que tienen todo mi apoyo. Probemos esa terapia grupal mas seguido, chicas. Seguro que la única en leer esto va a ser Mika, pero igual el mensaje es para todas. Y rubia, perdón por la escenita pseudo-dramática, fue un brote del momento! ;)

Capítulo 5: "De ojeras, calcetines y minifaldas" 

Lily se observó en el espejo esa mañana y corroboró que, tal como lo había sospechado, se encontraba hecha un asco. No conseguía peinar su cabello que había amanecido indomable y unas oscuras ojeras contorneaban sus ojos color esmeralda, por supuesto que no esperaba otra cosa ya que había pasado la noche en vela, dándoles miles de vueltas a sus problemas. Sin embargo había valido la pena: ya tenía tomada su decisión. Dedujo que su conciencia no dejaría de incomodarle hasta que se disculpase con el chico Potter, por lo tanto se propuso hacer las paces lo mas pronto posible. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada a su mustio aspecto y se odió a sí misma por haber dormido tan poco. Le echó una ojeada a la habitación y notó que en dos de las camas aún había bultos que emitían suaves ronquidos, lo que le indicó que sus amigas continuaban durmiendo. Era sábado y podían darse el lujo de descansar cuanto quisieran, pero Lily no había conseguido dormir mas que cuatro horas y ya cerca de las siete de la mañana había renunciado a cualquier posibilidad de reanudar su sueño y se había levantado. Decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa habitación y luego de vestirse, salió de allí dispuesta a ir a desayunar.

Llegó a la sala común esperando no encontrar a nadie despierto pero se equivocó. Sí había alguien y era justo la persona que le había impedido descansar la noche anterior. James estaba apoyado en la mesa, de espaldas a ella, interesado en un libro. "Quien lo creería de James Potter", pensó Lily, divertida. No estaba segura de que las siete de la mañana de un sábado fuera el mejor momento para una disculpa, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que sus ojeras le llegaban al piso, pero se convenció de que cuanto mas rápido se sacara el peso de la culpa de encima, mejor. Tras arreglarse algunos cabellos desordenados, caminó con naturalidad hacia la mesa donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado. James levantó la cabeza para ver quien se le había acercado y al ver a Lily volvió a bajarla automáticamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –murmuró, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Pues... Veras, Potter... yo... –balbuceó incoherentemente.

James esbozó una sonrisa que la pelirroja no pudo ver porque el chico seguía cabizbajo. Lily se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, te decía que... Lo que yo quería decirte es...

James se reía por lo bajo. Lily no imaginaba que pedir disculpas fuera tan difícil.

-Quería decirte que... que... –"ahora o nunca", pensó la pelirroja- ¡Que lamento haberte tratado como lo hice y espero que me perdones! –soltó todo de golpe sin anestesia- ¡Y deja de reírte de una vez, imbécil! –agregó al notar que James hacía esfuerzos descomunales para contener la risa.

Por fin, James estalló abiertamente en sonoras carcajadas.

-Eres muy graciosa cuando intentas ser buena –explicó mirándola a los ojos y con una radiante sonrisa –Eres mas natural cuando estás enojada... y mas bonita, también –añadió mirando de reojo las ojeras de la chica.

-No dormí muy bien anoche –se excusó Lily ruborizada. Había estado a punto de decir "Tú no me dejaste dormir", pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-No importa, las ojeras te hacen lucir tierna. A ti todo te luce bien –dijo la última frase con un suspiro, mas para sí que para la chica, mientras la miraba embobado.

Lily se sintió tentada a inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo. O a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. O a decirle que a él también todo le lucía bien. Porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico que tenía enfrente portaba los ojos mas hermosos de todo el colegio y el rostro mas expresivo que había tenido el lujo de conocer. Pero, por supuesto, todo esto hubiera sido demasiado difícil de admitir para nuestra pelirroja, por lo tanto solo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y menear la cabeza.

-Me voy, Potter –dijo Lily, rompiendo el momento – Alguien debe despertar a aquellas dos –dijo, refiriéndose a sus amigas.

-Tenles algo de piedad –dijo James- Es sábado ¡fíjate que ni Remus se ha levantado!

-Cierto. Y a propósito ¿qué haces tú despierto tan temprano? –preguntó Lily.

-Nada, leía –dijo James señalando el libro- No tenía mucho sueño y es peligroso andar dando vueltas en mi habitación cuando Sirius intenta dormir.

Lily rió. Caroline era igual. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Caroline y Black harían una gran pareja –murmuró Lily, sin ser consciente de que lo decía en voz alta.

-Bueno, eso depende de tu amiga. Créeme que Sirius no opondría resistencia –comentó James.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Lily, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Eso que dijiste... –explicó James- De que Ballantyne y Canuto harían una gran pareja...

-¡Yo no dejaría nunca a mi amiga en las manos del mujeriego de Black, Potter! –exclamó Lily.

-Pero... –dijo James confundido.

-Pero nada –cortó Lily, con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, ante la cara de confusión de James esbozó una sonrisa, que el chico le devolvió. –Mejor me voy- dijo Lily y acto seguido se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Evans! –llamó James.

Lily se dio vuelta y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-¡No! –exclamó Lily con rotundidad- ¡Termina con eso de una vez!

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por intentar... –dijo James- Además, como hoy estabas de buen humor...

Lily le sacó la lengua y se encaminó con dirección a las escaleras. James la siguió con la mirada hasta que la melena color fuego se perdió en un recodo de la escalera. Suspiró. Ni él entendía como podía gustarle tanto...

-OoO-

Caroline bajó las escaleras de malhumor esa mañana. Odiaba que la despertaran temprano los fines de semana, días que podía darse el lujo de dormir cuanto se le antojara y por eso casi estuvo a punto de asesinar a Lily cuando entró en la habitación a apremiarlas para que se levantasen, aludiendo que el día estaba hermoso. Caroline se había sentido tentada a arrojarle un almohadón y seguir durmiendo, pero Clío también se había levantado y trinaba feliz mientras se vestía. Incapaz de soportar a sus dos amigas un segundo mas, Caroline se había cambiado lo mas rápido posible y se encontraba bajando a la sala común, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía ganas de escaparse a una isla desierta, lejos del colegio, los deberes, los profesores, Lily, Clío, los merodeadores, Sirius Black... Estaba inquieta, todo la irritaba y no le encontraba explicación. Sus amigas no ayudaban: Lily era una fuente inagotable de apatía y Clío vivía una felicidad casi enfermiza. Caroline sólo encontró una palabra que las definiera: "locas". Y estaba Sirius Black... Parecía que su odio hacia le muchacho aumentaba cada hora y esto carecía de sentido alguno, ya que él no había hecho nada fuera de lo común para incrementar su desagrado.

En todo esto pensaba Caroline cuando en medio de la Sala Común prácticamente se estrelló contra un par de ojos grises.

-¡Ballantyne! –exclamó Sirius sonriente- ¡Ya sé que me deseas pero no hace falta que te tires encima mío para demostrarlo!

-Soñar es gratis ¿verdad Black? –comentó desdeñosamente Caroline.

-Bonitos calcetines –dijo Sirius señalando las piernas de su compañera.

La chica llevaba una falda a cuadros corta y por lo tanto saltaba a la vista que se había puesto medias de diferente color. Caroline bufó, enfadada consigo misma por haberse vestido tan rápido y prestando tan poca atención. Pese a todo, no iba a darle a Black el gusto de humillarla.

-No veo que te moleste la minifalda –contestó Caroline, rápida y maliciosa.

-Para nada, es mas, me encanta –dijo Sirius, sonriendo. A unos metros de distancia un grupito de chicas le lanzaban besos y se alborotaron cuando el chico las saludó con un gesto de la mano.

-Tus chicas parecen modelos anoréxicas –observó Caroline, con desdén, pensando en la poca dignidad que tenían.

-Sí ¿verdad? Es más creo que un par de ellas lo son –comentó Sirius, divertido, mirando al grupito. Una chica de cabello rubio artificial intentó una pose sensual levantándose un poco la falda y llevándose un dedo a la boca-. Raquítica –murmuró Sirius meneando la cabeza- ¡Las tuyas si son piernas que vale la pena mostrar con faldas! –exclamó señalando a Caroline.

-¡Otro comentario como ese y te obligaré a ti a desfilar en minifalda por la sala común! –amenazó Caroline y antes de que el chico pudiera contestarle se encaminó a su habitación a cambiarse los calcetines. No fue consciente de que al subir las escaleras en falda estaba dejando vulnerable una parte muy agraciada de su cuerpo hasta que oyó la voz de Sirius.

-¡Gracias, Ballantyne! ¡Ya me alegraste el día!

-Idiota –murmuró Caroline.

-OoO –

Clío se encontraba frente al espejo decidiendo si debía usar la camiseta azul o la verde cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría precipitadamente. Se dio vuelta y vio a Caroline derrumbarse en la cama con expresión de enfado.

-Me gusta la azul –comentó la morena minutos después de sentirse observada, refiriéndose a las camisetas de su amiga.

-Que sea la azul entonces –dijo Clío terminando de vestirse. Se sentó en la cama en la que estaba recostada su amiga y se preguntó qué problema de hormonas tendría que escuchar ahora. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Caroline había que tratarla con cuidado y dejar que se desembuchara sola. -¿Algo nuevo que contar? –preguntó de manera casual.

-A Black le gustan mis piernas –dijo Caroline indiferente.

-Que afortunada –comentó Clío.

-¿Perdón? -Caroline se irguió, mirando sorprendida a su amiga -. ¿A ti... a ti te gusta Black?

"Listo" pensó Clío "ya mordió el anzuelo".

-No, no me gusta, pero como hay tantas chicas detrás de él... No sé, yo me sentiría afortunada.

Caroline volvió a recostarse, recuperando su expresión de antes.

-¿Y qué si me gustara? –preguntó Clío con timidez.

Caroline se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Sujetó las manos de su amiga y la miró a los ojos intensamente.

-Black es una mala persona, Clío –le dijo con seriedad-. No puede gustarte.

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo –dijo Clío- Es simpático, gracioso ¡y lindo!

-Clío, él usa a las chicas como nosotras como... ¡como monedas!

-Pues nunca lo he visto pagar chocolates con chicas... ¿No será que mas bien te preocupa que me guste porque estás... enamorada de él? –preguntó Clío maliciosamente, mirando a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

-¿Enamorada de Black? ¡No me hagas reír! –exclamó Caroline con un tono que no podía resultar mas falso. Clío la miró con incredulidad. -Escúchame Clío, yo no quiero que Black te haga daño, él es...

Clío sonrió radiante. Se levantó de la cama cortando a su amiga el discurso de "Mil y un defectos que pueden descubrirse en un Black" y se dirigió hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio vuelta y mirando a Caroline le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Car, mis ojos están puestos en otro merodeador –y sin mas abandonó la habitación pensando en lo fácil que era dejar que Caroline se delatara.

Caroline se levantó bufando y abrió el cajón de sus calcetines. Se aseguró de ponerse un par del mismo color y se levantó para irse. Cuando pasó frente al espejo se detuvo y se observó por un instante. Decidió que usaría minifaldas mas seguido.

pqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpqbdpq

Bueno, este capítulo no existía en los bosquejos originales, pero si lo omitía resultarían muy bruscos y apresurados los hechos del siguiente capítulo. En fin, es un capi cortito ya que sólo es un puente entre el anterior y el siguiente, pero me tomó mucho trabajo escribirlo ¡me estanqué terriblemente luego de la disculpa de Lily! No sabía muy bien como encarar el encuentro Caroline/ Sirius, pero lo sentí necesario ya que estos dos personajes estaban muy distanciados. Notarán que la mayor parte del capi se la dediqué a ellos dos, ojalá no se les haya hecho muy pesado. A mí me causó gracia el título del capítulo al igual que la charla entre Sirius y Caroline. En cambio, creo que la conversación final con Clío es algo... no sé ¿confusa? Sin embargo, me gustó así. Ustedes opinen.

¿Les adelanto algo del próximo capi? Discordia, mucha discordia. Además, lo escribí un día en que sentía mucha frustración, así que es el doble de desastroso de lo planeado.

Ya saben: críticas, aplausos, tomatazos, chocolates... sólo denle a la tecla que dice "Go".

Besitos encantados.

Estel 

CONTESTACIONES:

Como siempre mi humilde respuesta a esas pequeñas maravillas llamadas reviews.

Blankis black: ¡Que lindo review, largo como me gusta! También me hiciste feliz a mí. ¿Te gustó la reconciliación? Ya sé que no da caries, pero yo la encontré dulce (¿.?) Y sí, faltó nuestro amado Sirius, es que hice el cuarto capítulo junto con este y después lo separé y toda la parte de Sirius quedó acá :S ¡Espero haberte consolado!

Kannabi-no-mikoto: Bueno, espero que aquí se aclaren un poquito tus dudas... ¿o acaso te las incrementé? Ja ja ja... ¡Cuidate mucho nena y gracias por el revi!

-41TZ1-: ¡Bueno, muchas gracias, nena! ¿o acaso es nene? Como que con los números de nick no me queda muy claro... Ja ja ¡Besos!

Raven Yaxley: ¡Gracias! Y como no, acá te dejo mi msn: pauli (guión bajo) 75 (guión bajo) 15 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com... Capaz que la página lo borra (no acepta las direcciones de correo ¬¬), si es así, buscalo en mi bío... ¡Tkm, nena!

Marta Evans: Bueno, creo que sólo va a tener 10 capis (snif... chiquito!) es que si los hago mas largos no los termino... Tal vez haga después una continuación, no sé... Y sobre las parejas, no vas mal encaminada, eh? ;) Igual, falta que mi amado Sirius la complique (oops, hablé de mas...) ¿Te gustó la reconciliación de Lily y James? Tenés razón, va lenta mi pelirroja...¡Besos y gracias por tus revis!

Caataa: ¡Gracias por el review! Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Luchy Black: ¡Nena! ¡Que cosas hermosas me decís! Haces que me den ganas de escribir mucho, subir rápido y dejarte los capítulos solo para leer tus revis ¡Tkm, hermosa!


	6. Chapter 6

Un capi larguito, para compensar al anterior, y muy tormentoso.

Dedicado a: cinco fuentes de inspiración llamadas amigas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 6: "De bofetadas y ojos morados"

Lily se sentía muy bien esa semana. Parecía que su vida iba recuperando un agradable ritmo en comparación con los días anteriores. Las ojeras habían desaparecido, había mejorado su promedio de Transformaciones luego de presentar un nuevo trabajo, sus amigas estaban muy agradables, incluso Caroline parecía mas animada. Su relación con Potter y el resto de los merodeadores continuaba siendo desastrosa, pero eso en su vida podía considerarse algo cotidiano.

Ella y sus amigas se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo la tarea de Pociones. Lily intentaba memorizar los ingredientes de la poción del ingenio, Clío apuntaba datos de su libro de texto y Caroline pasaba en limpio un pergamino mientras tarareaba bajito una canción. De repente, la atmósfera de concentración en la que trabajaban las tres muchachas se vio interrumpida abruptamente: Sirius se había acercado a la mesa y depositado un pergamino enfrente de Clío.

-Explícamelo –ordenó.

Lily, Clío y Caroline levantaron al instante las cabezas, y miraron extrañadas al chico. Caroline fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa y al instante se levantó, con una mirada furibunda.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para venir y darle órdenes a mis amigas? –gritó, echando chispas.

-Caroline, cariño, el asunto no es contigo –dijo Sirius, dirigiéndole una mirada de sus ojos grises que hubiera derretido a cualquiera -¿Me lo explicas, Clío?

-¡Pídeselo a tus amigos! –volvió a gritar Caroline.

Sirius ignoró el comentario y dirigió a Clío una cara de perrito abandonado por la mudanza.

-Pídeselo a Remus –dijo la chica, tranquilamente, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Ya se lo pedí y estaba ocupado. Me dijo que quizás tú me lo explicarías –dijo sencillamente, Sirius.

-¡Pues se equivocó! –exclamó Caroline- ¡Vete de aquí!

Clío, en cambio, le echó una hojeada al pergamino que le ofrecía Sirius y comentó:

-Ahora estoy ocupada, pero puedo explicártelo mas tarde.

Sirius sonrió. Caroline abrió la boca, perpleja. Lily no había intervenido y observaba la escena con expresión crítica.

-Clío... –dijo Caroline, cuando logró articular palabra- Tú... tú... ¡estás haciéndole favores al enemigo!

Lily rió.

-Además –siguió Caroline- quedamos en que más tarde me ayudarías a mí.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Clío- Lo siento, Sirius, pero ya quedé con ella. Sin embargo –dijo volviendo a mirar el pergamino- éste es un tema que tú ya sabes, Caroline ¿por qué no se lo explicas tú?

Sirius sonrió aún mas. Lily abrió grandes los ojos y Caroline miró a Clío con instintos asesinos.

-Ni lo sueñes, ya tuve suficiente de él con el trabajo de transformaciones –declaró.

La sonrisa de Sirius vaciló en su cara, pero al instante la recompuso, aunque esta vez con un brillo de diversión. Se dirigió hacia Clío y le puso el pergamino en las manos.

-Yo también ya tuve suficiente de tu amiga –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Quiero que me lo expliques tú, avísame cuando puedas, nos vemos. Chao Lily. –y se fue a tumbarse junto a James en el sofá.

Caroline le dirigió una mirada estupefacta, que cambió enseguida por una de indignación al ver a Clío.

-¡Eres una traidora! –exclamó.

-No –dijo Clío, seria- Tú eres una inmadura y además perdiste la oportunidad de estar con el chico que te gusta por tu tonto orgullo.

-¿Cuándo dices "el chico que me gusta" te refieres a Black? –preguntó sin poder creer el descaro de su amiga. Sin embargo, Clío no le contestó porque había vuelto a su trabajo. Caroline miró a Lily buscando apoyo, pero la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Hay que admitirlo: cuando tiene razón, tiene razón.

Lily también volvió a su libro y Caroline bufó y se levantó con la excusa de que quería darse una ducha. La ducha era un lindo lugar para pensar y ordenar las ideas, la morena siempre lo había creído así. "Tú no tienes nada que pensar" se corrigió a si misma "Tú tienes la ideas claras, tú no tienes dudas respecto a nada". Sin embargo, una hora mas tarde en la sala común, mientras se secaba el pelo con la varita, admitió que la cabeza mas que enredada y no era precisamente por su cabello. Dirigió una mirada distraída a la sala común y, como por una burla cruel del destino, sus ojos erraron por un sillón en el que cómodamente recostado se encontraba un muchacho de ojos grises. Sus miradas conectaron por un momento y Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella componiendo una mirada de profunda melancolía. Cuando llegó hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Caroline se sentó a su lado y la chica lo ignoró completamente centrando cada una de sus neuronas en la varita que secaba su cabello. Luego de unos minutos mas de pantomima Sirius rompió el silencio.

-Me has herido ¿sabes? –dijo con voz falsamente afectada mientras que fingía secarse una lágrima.

-Te repondrás –dijo Caroline indiferente.

-Tengo el corazón roto... ¡Oh, destino cruel! –dramatizó Sirius.

-Sabes, Black, si te ofendí tanto quizás sería bueno que me retiraras la palabra –sugirió Caroline.

-No, he decidido perdonarte. Soy comprensivo y misericordioso. Sólo querría que a cambio me dieras un... pequeñísimo favor –dijo Sirius, de verdad creyéndose comprensivo y misericordioso.

-Clío ya te explicará ese tema que no entendías –dijo Caroline, si era posible, con más indiferencia.

-No, no tiene que ver con estudios – negó el chico- Necesito tu ayuda con un problema del corazón.

-¡No saldré contigo si eso es lo que pretendes! -exclamó Caroline, perdiendo sus cabales.

-Tranquila, tranquila... –dijo Sirius- Ya me resigné a eso. Lo que yo realmente quería es que me ayudaras a conquistar... a tu amiga Clío –le dirigió una media sonrisa inocente y se sonrojó.

Caroline lo miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Abrió la boca con indignación y cuando por fin logró encontrar su voz exclamó:

-¡HASTA QUE TERMINAS DE CONSAGRARTE COMO IDIOTA, BLACK!

-Shh... No grites, que ya nos están mirando feo.

-¡No quiero verte cerca de mi amiga, ni coqueteándole a mi amiga, ni respirando el mismo oxígeno que mi amiga porque...

-¡De acuerdo, no me ayudes! –la atajó Sirius- Lo que realmente quiero es que no te metas. Ya no te molestaré pero a partir de ahora mis conquistas no te incumben a ti. Yo haré lo que me antoje y si se me antoja que tu amiga vale la pena no puedes decirme que hacer.

-Espera, espera... –dijo Caroline, exasperada, tratando de comprender la situación- ¿qué interés puedes tener tu en una chica buena, estudiosa y normal como es Clío? ¿Es que ahora se te da por corromper buenos ciudadanos?

-Mira yo solo sé que es buena, simpática, dulce... no como otras-dijo mirando significativamente a Caroline- Además, no lo puedes negar ¡está buenísima!

Caroline no daba crédito a sus oídos. Admitía que su amiga era bonita pero de ahí a gustarle al Gran Sirius Black... Además ¿desde a cuando a Black le gustaban chicas así? Clío era más el prototipo para... Remus. Caroline ya no entendía ni sus pensamientos, sólo una cosa le quedaba clara: toda esa situación sonaba a pesadilla. No encontraba ya un insulto para responder a todo aquello.

-Muérete, Black –terminó por susurrar con serenidad. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, temblando ligeramente y con un nudo en la garganta.

Sirius la contempló con satisfacción. "Celos", pensó "nunca fallan". No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

OoO

Lily y Clío estaban sentadas en la alfombra de la habitación hablando de temas sin importancia cuando se abrió la puerta y Caroline entró y se acostó en su cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Luego de un breve intercambio de miradas con Clío, habló Lily:

-Hey, Car... ¿que te sucede hoy?

Caroline se sentó en la cama sobresaltada, notando por fin que sus dos amigas estaban en la pieza. Su mirada dio con Clío.

-¡Tú! –gritó señalándola –Óyeme bien: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR CON BLACK PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO TE QUEDARÁ EN LA CABEZA NI UNO DE TUS PRECIOSOS PELOS CASTAÑOS!

Lily y Clío la miraron sorprendidas. ¿A que venía todo eso?

-Caroline... –dijo Clío, cuidadosamente- disculpa pero ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ser novia de Black?

-¡Ay, Dios! ¡Como si no supieras que está enamorado de ti! –exclamó Caroline, rodando los ojos.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Lily, que tampoco entendía.

-¡Lo que oíste, Lily!

-Espera un segundo Caroline –dijo Clío, intentando asimilar lo que decía su amiga – ¿cómo es eso de que Black gusta de mí?

-¡Son sus palabras! ¡Me lo dijo!

-¡Es imposible! –dijo Clío. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor- Igual en el caso que fuera cierto ¿qué te preocupa? –preguntó.

-Me preocupa... –dijo Caroline- Me preocupa porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te haga daño.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Lily- Black no le hace daño a nadie.

-Es cierto –dijo Clío, ya enfadándose- Black gusta de ti desde tercer año y nunca resultaste lastimada. Además, a Black le gusta medio colegio... No entiendo por qué te enojas. Es problema mío.

Caroline se quedó inmóvil un momento, mirando a Clío fijamente, sorprendida. Lentamente fue hacia su cama, tomó un almohadón y luego de retorcerlo lo arrojó con violencia al piso.

-¡No es justo! –le dijo a Clío- ¡Sabías que Black me gustaba a mí!

-¿De que me perdí? –preguntó Lily.

Caroline no la escuchó. Estaba mirando a Clío con deseos de freírla en aceite.

-¡Sabes, yo no tengo la culpa! –exclamó Clío, enojada.

-¿Cómo sé que no le has... seducido? –preguntó Caroline. La idea acababa de cruzársele por la cabeza y la dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Clío abrió la boca indignada. Esto ya era demasiado. ¿Quién se creía que era esta... descarada, (por no decir nada peor), para pensar algo así?

-¡Sabes, Caroline, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seducir a tus pretendientes! ¡Además, en todo caso la culpa es tuya por ser una niñita tonta que no sabe lo que quiere hasta que de repente lo pierde! ¡Me tienes cansada, Ballantyne! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡CAN-SA-DA!

Agarró a Lily del brazo y la arrastró con ella fuera de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, DIMITROU! –le gritó Caroline a la puerta cerrada. Después se largó a llorar.

-OoO-

-...y eso fue todo lo que hablamos. Pero ahora que lo pienso ella nunca dijo que le gustaba Sirius, yo solo lo intuí –Clío acababa de contarle a Lily las charlas que había tenido con Caroline respecto a Black.

-Además –acotó Lily- tú no lo sedujiste ¿verdad?

-¡Lily!

-Sí, entiendo –dijo la pelirroja- De veras te regalo un romance con Black.

-Aunque visto de otro modo... –dijo Clío pensativa.

-¡¿Cómo! A ti no te gustará Black...

-No, Lily, pero si yo tuviera... digamos, un pequeño e inocente encuentro... Caroline se enfurecería. –sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Clío! –Lily se escandalizó- ¡Ahora debes pensar en reconciliación, no en venganza!

-Lily, acaso no escuchaste lo que me dijo? Me trato como si yo fuera una... una zorra. Tengo derecho a hacerla sufrir.

-Nadie tiene derecho a generar dolor –declaró Lily, con su vena de diosa de la justicia.

-Yo sólo sé que Caroline siempre dijo ser mi amiga y ahora, por esa tontería que oyó, ni siquiera le dio algo de crédito a lo que dije. Por mí, que se muera. –y dicho esto se levantó y luego de alisar su túnica, salió por el agujero del retrato con la cabeza alta.

Lily suspiró. Definitivamente tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya se le ocurría cómo, aunque la idea no terminaba de convencerla. En fin, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

OoO

Sirius entró a su habitación con petulancia, tirando besos al aire y agradeciendo con la cabeza, saludos inexistentes.

-Soy tan irresistible, tan inteligente, tan increíble... –se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu última hazaña, oh! Gran y Omnipotente Sirius? –preguntó James, mientras Remus, que estaba leyendo, meneaba la cabeza.

-Ballantyne –dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de caramelos de un tarro que había en la mesa de luz de Peter. Se llevó un par a la boca y aclaró- Cayó rendida a mis pies.

-¿Ya la besaste? –preguntó James, abriendo grandes sus ojos avellana.

-Bueno... –carraspeó Sirius- no sé si cayó tan rendida... ¡pero lo hará de un momento a otro! –agregó con optimismo.

-¿Y que hiciste? Tal vez funcione con Evans. –preguntó James, entusiasmado.

-Simple y efectivo: celos.

-Canuto, Ballantyne no tiene celos de esas mononeuronales admiradoras tuyas –comentó James.

-Espera, espera, aún no has oído lo mejor: le hice creer que me gustaba su amiga Clío.-dijo Sirius estallando en carcajadas.

¡PLAF!

El libro de Remus había caído al piso y el chico se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Hiciste qué? –preguntó, esperando haber oído mal.

-Que le di celos con Clío, Remus ¿la conoces? –preguntó despreocupadamente Sirius- Clío Dimitrou... no está mal, eh? Linda delantera, pero no tiene las piernas de mi Caroline.

Remus lo miraba, inmóvil, con ojos cargados de desprecio.

-Yo te mato –murmuró.

-Hey... ¿por qué? –Sirius rió, tomándolo a broma y todavía sin entender lo que todos, incluso los sapos flotando en formol en la mazmorra de Slugohrn, ya habían notado. Remus apretó los puños. James ya percibía la tensión e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Creo que la Selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra tiene mas posibilidades este año porque...

No pudo seguir. Remus se había abalanzado contra Sirius, dándole un golpe en el ojo. El moreno, sorprendido no atinó a nada y James corrió a separarlos desesperadamente.

-Lo mato... yo lo mato –decía Remus al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de James.

-Tranquilo –dijo James. Sirius tenía cara de no entender.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –dijo mientras se frotaba el ojo que comenzaba a hincharse.

-¡Pasa que si vuelves a meter a Clío en esas artimañas tuyas te dejo sin ser padre, Black! –por fin logró soltarse de James y bufando, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándole un empujón a Sirius al pasarle por al lado, que lo hizo caer sentado. Abandonó la habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Sirius se levantó, con cara de estupefacción.

-Cornamenta, ¿qué le sucede a este? –preguntó.

-Ay, Canuto, cada día estás mas cortito de mente! A ver, une factores: Remus pone cara de bobo cada vez que Dimitriou aparece, tú usas a Dimitrou para tus conquistas, Remus se pone como un poseso y te deja un ojo morado, ¿qué te da como resultado?

Sirius meditó un segundo. Su expresión cambió.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó golpeándose en la frente.

OoO

Lily entró al comedor y encontró un panorama desagradable: Sirius con un ojo morado, Clío junto a él con cara de maniática, Remus un poco mas alejado mirándolos con amargura, Peter intentando limpiar un desastre que había causado al tirar su comida y James... que sorprendentemente era el mas normal de todos. Analizó por un momento sentarse junto a Clío, pero su amiga parecía mas interesada en el chico que tenía al lado "¡lo que es una mujer enojada!", pensó Lily. Sirius intentaba decirle algo a Remus con los labios y cara de disculpas pero el chico lo ignoraba. Al final, decidió que la compañía de James, comparada con la de los demás, no podía ser tan mala y fue a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué tal, James? –preguntó mientras se servía pasta en su plato.

James, que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo, la miró sorprendido con medio spaghetti colgando de su boca. Lily puso cara de asco y el chico se apresuró a tragar.

-¿Estás enferma, Evans, o te pusieron narcóticos en la bebida? –preguntó. –Acabas de llamarme James –aclaró al ver que la chica no entendía.

-¿Y qué? Así te llamas ¿no? –contestó Lily de mal modo, sonrojada.

Comieron en silencio. James buscaba algo ocurrente que decir, pero todo se le tornaba tonto, aburrido u obsceno. Por fin, Lily corrió su plato y dijo gravemente:

-Potter, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Vienes?

Intentando no hacerse ilusiones, James siguió dócilmente a Lily hasta salir del comedor y llegar a un pasillo perdido. Lily abrió la puerta de un armario de escobas se metió dentro y le pidió que entrara.

-Pelirroja, ¿te dieron un afrodisíaco? –preguntó James, mirándola con media sonrisa.

Lily bufó, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta. Luego dio luz con su varita y pegó un pequeño salto al notar lo cerca que estaba el chico de ella, debido a lo estrecho del recoveco. James deslizó su mano por su cintura y la chica se estremeció, rechazando el contacto como si la hubiera quemado. Se alejó lo mas que pudo del muchacho aunque no fue mucha la diferencia.

-Cálmate Potter, no te traje aquí para hacer realidad tus fantasías eróticas conmigo –dijo recuperando el aplomo y el malhumor.

-Me lo imaginaba... –dijo James- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes de mis fantasías? –preguntó

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Necesito hablar de tu amigo Black –le dijo.

-¡No me digas que tú también estas detrás de él porque le dejaré morado el otro ojo! –amenazó James.

-¡Por supuesto que no, estúpido! A propósito ¿por qué tiene el ojo así? –preguntó Lily, curiosa.

-Eh... es una larga historia.

-Bien, da igual –dijo Lily- Lo que yo quería saber es otra cosa. Dime ¿es cierto que a Black le gusta Clío?

James sintió que los ojos esmeraldas de la chica tenían la facultad de descubrir los mas íntimos secretos de aquel a quien miraran. Estuvo casi a punto de confesar la verdad ante la chica, pero se acordó de Sirius: no iba a arruinarle la conquista.

-Si, le gusta –mintió.

-¡No puede ser! Yo esperaba que fuera un malentendido de Caroline –dijo Lily retorciéndose un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

-Pues parece que no.

Lily miró a James un segundo. Luego volvió a sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa y mirándolo fijamente le dijo con claridad:

-Dile a Black que ni se le ocurra pervertir a mi amiga y transformarla en una desquiciada mononeuronal como las que les gustan a ustedes porque...

-Hey, espera un poquito... –la atajó James- ¿por qué piensas que Canuto va a hacerle todo eso a Dimitrou?

-¡Los conozco, Potter! –se irritó Lily- Sé lo que hacen ustedes con las chicas. Así que dile que deje en paz a mis amigas ¿sí? –lo soltó. Se disponía a abrir el armario cuando James la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

-Tú no entiendes –le dijo James mirándola intensamente-. No entiendes nada. Parece que pese a todo tu sigues viendo a los merodeadores como los malos de la historia. ¿Pero que tal si lo piensas un poquito? Yo llevo años enamorado de ti y no has hecho mas que humillarme. Sirius se enamora de tu amiga y piensas que es un degenerado. ¿Quién es peor aquí? –preguntó.

-Ustedes no se enamoran –dijo Lily, con voz temblorosa-. Ustedes juegan con nosotras.

-Ese es tu principal error –dijo James. Luego la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él, antes que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, la besó en los labios.

James durmió esa noche con la mejilla ardiendo por la bofetada de Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí el sexto capi. ¡¡¡Uy, cada vez falta menos para el final! Sólo tres capis más y un epílogo... Bueno, parece que pelear con mis amigas toda la semana sirvió para algo, ya que me inspiré en nuestras discusiones para escribir todo esto, je...

Bueno, les cuento que estuve increíblemente inspirada y terminé con el fic... ¡Ay, me muero por que lean los últimos capis! No quiero subir todo junto, porque con los review de un capítulo yo me entero de todas las dudas que debo aclarar en el capítulo siguiente y además las críticas hacen que no repita el mismo error capi tras capi ¿entienden?

Ah, ahora que me enteré de que fanfiction no deja responder los revis en el capi, así que esperen mis replys o e-mails (en el caso de los anónimos) con las debidas respuestas (si, es una lata pero que vamos a hacerle...) Bueno, aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno me voy a hacer un viajecito este fin de semana y vuelvo el domingo. Si para ese entonces recibí mas de diez revis subo el siguiente, sino sólo Dios sabe cuando lo haré.

Besitos

Estel.


	7. Chapter 7

Me demoré, lo sé! ToT... Bueno, no verán el próximo capi hasta agosto, porque me van a matar cuando llegue la boleta del teléfono, este capitulo va de contrabando, porque si mis papás se enteran de que estoy en internet otra vez me cortaran los dos brazos y no podré seguir escribiendo... ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me gusta ver que cada día se suman nuevos lectores, además de los incondicionales de siempre... Capítulo 7: "Besos y notas" 

Caroline soltó un bufido cuando entró, la mañana siguiente, a clase de Historia de la Magia y vio a Clío sentada con Sirius, hablando animadamente. Ignorándolos olímpicamente se fue a sentarse detrás de todo, con Kate Lewis, una Ravenclaw bastante simpática. Lily, imparcial, se sentó con Remus, en un vano intento de levantarle el ánimo. Y James se sentó con Petigrew porque... bueno, porque simplemente no tuvo opción. El profesor Binns se puso a deambular, leyendo en voz alta sus apuntes sobre revueltas de duendes y perdiéndose en ellos, como de costumbre, sin prestar atención a sus alumnos. James estaba a punto de quedarse dormido mientras buscaba dibujitos en las vetas de la madera de su pupitre cuando un bollito de papel cayó frente a él. Lo desdobló mientras bostezaba y reconoció la letra de Sirius.

_"Hey, Cornamenta, mira a Clío. ¿Crees que está interesada? Otra pregunta: ¿Lunático quiere matarme?"_

Contento de tener algo que hacer, James garabateó una nota rápida.

_"No sé y Sí, pero sólo es mi opinión, espérame y te consigo la respuesta exacta"_

La hizo un bollo y se la envió a Sirius. Luego rasgó otro trozo de pergamino y escribió una nueva nota.

_"Lily, bonita ¿cómo va? ¿Me respondes unas preguntitas?"_

La respuesta de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar.

_"Potter, primero: para ti soy Evans, no Lily y mucho menos, "bonita", segundo: me va mal porque aún sigo con el mal sabor de ese... beso que me diste ayer y tercero: la respuesta a la pregunta que de seguro me harás es no, no quiero salir contigo"_

James le contestó detrás de la nota que le envió Lily.

_"Evans, primero: te recuerdo que Lily es tu nombre y que si eres bonita no puedo evitar decírtelo, segundo: no recuerdo que anoche te quejaras del beso y tercero: ya te crees demasiado importante, no iba pedirte salir sino que quería preguntarte otra cosa" _

Lily le respondió.

_"Potter, primero: todo bien si me sigues llamando Evans, segundo: siento que mi bofetada no te haya dejado lo suficientemente claro que tu beso NO me gustó y tercero: ¿qué quieres preguntar" _

James le envió otra nota.

_"Evans, solo dos preguntas: ¿a tu amiga le gusta Canuto? ¿Y Lunático quiere matarlo?"_

Lily cuchicheó un par de cosas con Remus y al fin respondió.

_"Sí, desafortunadamente a mi amiga le gusta Black y sí, afortunadamente Remus quiere matarlo"_

James escribió rápidamente dos notas y las envió.

_"Canuto: Me dijo Lily que su amiga está interesada y... ¿qué túnica quieres que te ponga para tu funeral?"_

"Evans, bonita, gracias por tu ayuda" 

Además de la nota de James, otro bollito aterrizó sobre la mesa de Lily.

_"Hey, Lils, que eso tan interesante que hablas con Potter? Estoy aburridaaa! Car"_

Lily respondió.

"Nada, hablábamos sobre Remus ¿que cuenta Kate?" 

Caroline escribió otra nota.

_"Nada! Kate no habla de nada! ¿la viste a Clío? La odio, la odio, la odio!"_

Lily le envió otra nota.

_"No la odias, es tu mejor amiga y bueno... sí, parece una zorra, pero es que está enojada contigo" _

Caroline respondió.

_"¿Enojada conmigo? ¿Qué le hice? Yo no me estoy apretando al chico que le gusta!" _

Lily volvió a escribir.

"No, pero ¡Caroline! ¡Le acusaste de seducir a Black!" 

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_"Lo sé, lo sé, me equivoqué ¿contenta? Y sabes, iba a pedirle perdón hasta que la vi SEDUCIENDO A SIRIUS, dime ¿qué quieres que haga?"_

Lily se fastidió.

_"Ash! Yo ya no sé nada, no me envíes mas notas, que ya tengo suficiente con el asesino depresivo con el que me senté"_

Caroline se puso de malhumor. Arrancó otro pergamino y escribió una nueva nota.

_"¿Qué tal, bonita? ¿Te diviertes con Black?"_

Clío bufó, enfadada y respondió.

_"Si, me divierto mucho. Oye ¿no has notado como lo mira Kate? Creo que también lo está seduciendo... Uy, cuídate cariño!"_

Caroline le envió otra nota.

"No puedo creer que fui tu amiga tantos años ¡traidora!" 

Clío se exasperó.

_"¡Car! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! Mira, JAMAS intenté levantarme a Black, no sé como puedes pensar algo así"_

Caroline respondió.

_"Bueno, no es difícil de imaginar dada tu situación actual..." _

Clío le envió otra nota.

_"Vamos, Caroline, me senté con él para que te exasperaras y ya. Dile que te gusta y acaba con esto" _

Caroline volvió a responder.

_"El está enamorado de ti. Felicidades" _

Clío escribió otra misiva.

_"¡Eso es imposible, Car! Sabes mejor que yo que a Black no le interesan las niñas buenas, de seguro entendiste mal"_

Caroline envió una nueva nota.

_"No entendí mal, tú le gustas, aprovéchalo. No quiero hablar contigo nunca más" _

Justo en el momento que Clío terminaba de leer la última frase el sonido del timbre sacó a clase de su sopor y todos se apresuraron a salir. Clío tomó a Sirius de una manga y lo arrastró por los pasillos. Necesitaban una larga conversación.

-OoO-

-¿Quieres comer?

-Quiero matarlo.

-¿Y beber?

-¡Quiero matarlo!

Lily y James se encontraban en el comedor, uno a cada lado de un apático Remus, intentando animarlo. La pelirroja procuraba no mirar al chico de pelo azabache, ya que no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba el episodio del armario de escobas. La había besado... no podía creerlo ¡James Potter la había besado!

-¡Tienes que comer algo, Lunático! –fue precisamente la voz de James la que sacó a Lily de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, Remus, por favor –pidió Lily.

-No tengo hambre –murmuró el chico. Apartó el plato y se retiró del salón sin mas.

Lily y James lo observaron alejarse. Luego se hizo el silencio.

-¿Exactamente por qué quiere matar a Black? –preguntó suavemente Lily.

-Er... No sé si contarte –dudó James. Dedujo que a Remus no le importaría si Lily se enteraba de que le gustaba Clío, pero no quiso arriesgarse. La pelirroja soltó un "Ah" por toda respuesta.

-¿Lily? –llamó James, inseguro.

La muchacha lo miró interrogante.

-Siento lo del beso –dijo el chico- No quería hacerlo... Bueno, sí quería hacerlo pero... Tú... Yo... Lo que intento decir es...

-Ya –lo cortó Lily, sonriendo -¡pero que no vuelva a suceder! –agregó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo prometo –declaró James, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

Lily meneó la cabeza, y se fue del salón tras despedirse de James. Cuando cruzaba la puerta del comedor una pregunta se cruzó por su cabeza ¿de verdad quería que nunca mas la besara?

-OoO-

Clío llevó a Sirius a un pasillo apartado y lo soltó con un empujón.

-Hey, Dimitrou, que amorosa estás esta mañana –reclamó Sirius.

-Necesito que dejemos en claro algunas cosas –dijo Clío, sin hacerle caso.

Sirius la miró con curiosidad.

-Primero –dijo la chica- deja de fingir que te gusto. Me complicas a mí, a Caroline y al resto de la humanidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Fingir que me gustas? –preguntó Sirius, fingiendo inocencia.

Clío alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-Mira Clío, es cierto –confesó Sirius, solemne... excesivamente solemne –lamento que te hayas enamorado de mí.

Clío soltó una risotada.

-¿Yo? ¿enamorada de ti?

-Sí... lo lamento –repitió.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti! –exclamó Clío, divertida.

-Pero... –Sirius frunció el ceño confundido- James dijo que Lily le había dicho que yo te gustaba.

-¿Lily dijo eso? –ahora la confundida fue Clío.

-Bueno, sí, dijo que una amiga de ella estaba interesada en mí o algo así...

Clío esbozó una sonrisita de satisfacción, entendiendo todo.

-Es que resulta que sí hay una amiga de Lily interesada en ti... –dijo misteriosamente.

Sirius meditó un momento las palabras de la chica. Luego abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Clío como si esperara que fuera una broma.

-¡Hasta que comprendes! –exclamó Clío- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con ella de una buena vez!

Sirius sonrió y hubiera soltado un grito agudo si eso no hubiera sido poco masculino. Tomó a Clío por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Dimitrou! –exclamó- ¡Ya entiendo por qué Remus te ama tanto! –y salió corriendo eufóricamente.

Clío meneó la cabeza mientras lo veía doblar al final del pasillo, sonriendo satisfecha. Luego pensó con detenimiento la última frase... "Hey ¿cómo que Remus me ama?". Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Séptimo capi up! Bueno, nenas y nenes, parece que las cosas mejoran, eh? ¡No se pierdan los siguientes! A mí me encantaron... Y como ya estamos en los últimos capítulos necesito mas que nunca sus opiniones ¡sólo le dan al botoncito que dice "Go", allá abajo! **

**Besitos**

**.:Teli:.**


	8. Chapter 8

Holitas!

Anoche soñé que era Remus ¿saben? Creo que fue porque tenía algo de fiebre y entonces me imaginé que era Remus y me estaba recuperando de una transformación y me dolía todo (aunque eso era enserio...) Pero el sueño estuvo lindo, porque además tenía al resto de los Merodeadores alrededor cuidándome y, en un momento dado, entraba McGonagall a la habitación y se llevaba a Peter para castigarlo, je...

Sí, ya sé, no tiene nada que ver pero se me antojó contarlo y a ustedes no les quedó mas que leerlo, quizás creyendo que era algo importante, pero como soy buena les dejo el capítulo ¿sí?

Sé que deben querer matarme porque hace mil que no actualizo, pero es que estuve en una etapa de desintoxicación y hasta llegué a tomarle odio a este fic... Pero no se preocupen, está terminadito y voy a subir hasta el último capítulo para no dejarlo inconcluso...

Aquí viene...

**Capítulo 8: "Soluciones"**

-...por eso te digo que es una completa ingrata ¿o no?

-¿Eh?

-¡Lily! ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? –exclamó Caroline enfadada. -¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¡Estás en la luna!

Lily estaba distraída, muy distraída. Se encontraba pensando en James y en el beso que le había dado. Le molestaba pensar en ello, pero no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza ¡quién se creía el muy descarado para ir y... besarla como si nada! Pensó también en la bofetada que le había dado. Eso se había sentido bien, aunque... si eso no hubiese estado en contra de todos sus principios se hubiera animado a decir que el beso había estado un poquito mejor. Sin embargo, Lily intentaba convencerse de que había sido una experiencia desagradable ¡Sí, muy desagradable y punto final!

-¡Lily! –Caroline la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez mas -¡Por merlín! ¿Qué es eso que requiere tanto análisis?

-Nada –dijo Lily.

-Bueno –Caroline se encontraba feliz de poder volver a hablar de sus propios problemas - ¿Tu que opinas? ¿No le dirijo mas la palabra a ninguno de los dos?

-Pues posterga esa decisión un rato mas porque aquí se acerca Black corriendo y, según parece, con ganas de hablar contigo –dijo Lily y rápidamente se esfumó.

Sirius llegó corriendo y se arrojó a los pies de Caroline. Se arrodilló, jadeando por la carrera, y le sujetó las manos entre las suyas.

-Caroline –dijo cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La morena lo miró como si de pronto le hubieran salido antenas. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Desasió sus manos rápidamente y dijo con sequedad:

-A ti te gusta Clío –y se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Sirius la tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta, mirándola a los ojos.

-No me gusta Clío. Sólo fue para que te pusieras celosa –le confesó, como si se tratara de una travesura.

Por un momento un atisbo de ternura cruzó por el rostro de Caroline, pero enseguida desapareció. Miró al chico con desprecio.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Black! –exclamó furiosa- Yo... me he peleado con mi mejor amiga y todo... ¡todo por tu culpa!

-Lo... lo siento – tartamudeó Sirius- Fue una estupidez. No lo pensé, yo... yo sólo quería que te fijaras en mi por lo menos una vez. Te quiero mucho ¿sabes?

-¡Tienes a todo el colegio fijándose en ti! No se si lo habías notado, pero no eres de los que pasan desapercibidos...

-Pero yo solo quiero que tú te fijes en mí –dijo el chico, con una mirada de sincera tristeza.

Cruzaron miradas y fue como si las palabras brotaran inconscientemente de la garganta de la morena.

-Sabes que yo sí me fijo en ti –murmuró quedamente.

-¿De... verdad? –preguntó Sirius, ilusionado.

Caroline respiró hondo y miró hacia el techo, como si en él estuvieran escritas las palabras adecuadas para ese momento. Cuando habló, lo hizo pausadamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si me fijo en ti, Black. Siempre me fijé en ti. Quizás te suene extraño, pero siempre me resultaste ¿cómo decirlo?... atractivo. Aunque también un tonto arrogante –agregó al ver que la sonrisa de Sirius era demasiado radiante- Como sea, terminé algo... algo enamorada de ti –terminó muy sonrojada.

Sirius la miraba como si en ella se realizaran todos sus sueños. Podría haberla besado en ese mismo instante pero se hallaba en tal conmoción que solo pudo seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué nunca, de las innumerables veces que te lo pedí, aceptaste salir conmigo? –preguntó, curioso.

Caroline sonrió y por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Quien te crees que soy? –exclamó con falso enojo- ¿una regalada? ¡No iba a hacértela tan sencilla!

Sirius rió y deslizó su mano por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia sí. Luego de acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad se acercó mas y la besó en lo labios. Caroline correspondió al beso y cuando se separaron ambos sonreían.

-Le debo una disculpa a Clío -dijo la morena con un suspiro.

-Bueno, pero no vayas ahora –rogó Sirius.

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo Caroline.

-¡Caroline! ¡Sólo hace veinte segundos que somos novios y ya me abandonas por tu amiga! –reclamó el muchacho. Luego agregó, inseguro- Porque somos novios ¿verdad?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza. Luego se acercó y besó a su reciente novio.

-Lo de Clío puede esperar –le susurró.

-Además –acotó Sirius- quizás Lunático pueda entretenerla un rato. Y ahora que lo pienso, yo le debo una disculpa a él.

-Parece que tuvimos que complicarle la existencia a todo el mundo para poder ser novios en paz –dijo Caroline, con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, somos complicados –concordó Sirius. Acercó a Caroline mas hacia él y volvió a besarla. Eran novios.

-OoO-

Remus estaba en la biblioteca, pensando. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar ese día. Que se acercara la luna llena tampoco ayudaba y menos si a eso le agregaba que en la Casa de los Gritos probablemente faltaría un merodeador. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado el ímpetu para golpear así a su amigo. Sí, Remus tenía mucho en que pensar. De pronto percibió un aroma frutal que le resultaba familiar y se dio vuelta justo cuando una chica se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Cómo va, Remus? –preguntó Clío.

-Bien... –respondió él en un tono que claramente expresaba lo contrario.

-Hey, ¿qué te sucede? –interrogó la chica, mirándolo preocupada.

-No es nada, sólo... me peleé con Sirius –dijo Remus, disgustado.

-Sí... yo me peleé con Caroline –acotó Clío.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus.

-¿Puedes creer que pensó que me gustaba Sirius? –dijo la chica con indignación.

-Pero... ¿a ti no te gustaba Sirius? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –contestó Clío.

-Vaya... –murmuró Remus. Clío hubiera jurado que por un segundo había esbozado una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con él? Tú le dejaste así el ojo ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

Remus se tomó un tiempo para elegir las palabras de su respuesta.

-Me... molesta que crea que puede llevarse al mundo por delante... No lo sé, creo que utilizarte para darle celos a tu amiga fue ir demasiado lejos. Eso es bajo.

-¿Lo golpeaste para... defender mi dignidad? –preguntó Clío, incrédula.

-¡Oye! –dijo Remus- ¡Tu dignidad bien vale ser defendida! Eres muy buena... y muy linda –agregó sonrojándose un tanto- Me enojó lo que hizo.

Clío sonrió. ¡Por Merlín, como quería a este chico! Sin ser demasiado conscientes de lo que hacían, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y se besaron. Fue sólo un tímido roce que duró escasos segundos, pero manifestaba millones de sentimientos. Al separarse se miraron sorprendidos, como si ninguno de los dos creyera que lo que acababan de hacer era real.

-Te... quiero –dijo Remus cuando logró encontrar su voz.

-Yo también –respondió ella, sonriendo- ¿Qué... se supone que hacemos ahora? –preguntó, insegura.

-Pues... no sé ¿tú... tienes ganas de estar de novia? –preguntó él a su vez.

-Bueno... a decir verdad, no –confesó Clío.

-Yo tampoco –coincidió Remus- Aunque tú no estás mal para una mejor amiga –agregó.

-Eso me gusta –declaró Clío. –Mejores amigos.

-¿Volvemos a la Sala Común? –invitó Remus.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca. Mientras caminaban, sonrieron para sí. ¡Entre mejores amigos podían pasar tantas cosas!

-OoO-

Esa noche, en la habitación de la chicas, Lily y Clío acomodaban los libros para el día siguiente, cuando entró Caroline. Clío estaba demasiado contenta como para ofenderse y ni bien terminó de ordenar se sentó en la alfombra a hojear una revista. Sin embargo, aunque Caroline también estaba contenta, no estaba dispuesta a una tregua. No, señor. Ese asunto merecía... darse por terminado de una buena vez.

-Clío –la llamó. La castaña la miró interrogante -¿me disculpas por ser una estúpida? –preguntó suplicante.

-¿Una estúpida? –Clío fingió inocencia- ¿por qué crees que fuiste una estúpida?

Caroline bufó.

-¡Si serás malvada! ¡Harás que recalque todo lo que he hecho mal! –dijo, fingiendo enfado- Bueno, primero que nada fui una estúpida por pensar esas cosas tan horribles de ti y por comportarme tan abominablemente.

-Ya... Sí, estás disculpada –aceptó Clío, para luego agregar –Tú disculpa la tortura psicológica a la que te sometí ¿sí?

-¡Claro! –exclamó alegremente Caroline- ¿amigas de nuevo?

-Como si nada hubiera pasado –coincidió Clío. Luego se arrojó sobre su amiga y cayeron al piso en un aplastante abrazo.

-¡Hey Lily, únete a la demostración de afecto! –invitó Caroline a la pelirroja que las miraba con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily se lanzó encima de sus dos amigas. Cuando las tres se recuperaron de la risa y se sentaron en el piso, fue Lily la que tomó la palabra.

-Chicas, ahora que somos amigas de nuevo tengo que contarles algo –anunció solemnemente- Me besé con Potter.

-Y yo con Sirius.

-Y yo con Remus.

De vuelta estallaron en carcajadas.

-Sirius besa muy bien –declaró Caroline, estirándose en la alfombra –me gusta que sea mi novio.

-¿Son novios? –preguntó Clío, aunque no le sorprendía- Remus y yo sólo somos amigos. Aunque no niego que estuvo lindo besarlo... – reconsideró.

-¿Y que tal besa Potter? –preguntó Caroline, al ver que Lily no pretendía participar en la exposición de besos.

-No lo sé –dijo Lily con malhumor- El beso no llegó a durar medio segundo.

Clío y Caroline la miraron sin entender.

-Lo abofeteé antes de que terminara –aclaró la pelirroja.

-¡Lily! –exclamaron los dos chicas al unísono.

-¿Qué? Lo mío no fue una apasionante aventura romántica como las suyas, ¡sino el acoso de un perturbado! –exclamó enfadada.

-¡Vamos! No vas a decirme que nada se te movió adentro –reclamó Caroline- Yo manifesté millones de veces que Black era un imbécil y aún lo creía cuando nos pusimos de novios, pero no pude negar que cuando me besó casi me da un infarto.

-Y a mí me gustaría aún más ser la mejor amiga de Lupin si eso implicara besarlo de nuevo –acotó Clío.

-Y además...

-¡De acuerdo! –Lily interrumpió la perorata de sus dos amigas, irritada- ¡De acuerdo! Supongo que estuvo... bien.

-¿Sólo bien? –preguntó Caroline con desilusión.

-Bueno, bueno... ¡sí, estuvo genial e iría ahora mismo y lo besaría de nuevo si no lo odiase demasiado! –exclamó Lily. Luego rompió a llorar.

Caroline y Clío se miraron estupefactas ¿y ahora que le pasaba?

-¿Por qué lloras, Lily? –preguntó Clío con cautela.

-Es terrible –dijo Lily, sollozando –Creo... que me gusta Potter.

-Pero Lils, no es para que llores –la consoló Caroline – Él esta muerto por ti, será fácil.

-Pero es que lo odio –dijo Lily, sin dejar de llorar.

-No lo odias –dijo Clío- Sólo te da rabia que pese a todas las murallas que levantaste para que no se te acercara terminaste sucumbiendo. ¡Pero eso no tiene nada de malo! –se apresuró a agregar.

Lily soltaba hipidos con la cara entre los brazos.

-¡Vamos, Lils, no llores! –la animó Caroline- Si te sirve de consuelo yo sucumbí ante Sirius y salí ganando.

-¡Eso, Lily, tienes que estar contenta! –aprobó Clío.

-Tengo sueño –murmuró Lily con voz nasal.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y se acostó dejando a sus dos amigas con la palabra en la boca.

Continuará

No olviden los reviews... Muchos besos!


End file.
